


Mistress Rose Slut Service

by ShadowWalkerZ, vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Expansion, Ball Expansion, F/F, Height Growth, Inflation, Lip Expansion, Mind Control, Multi, Urethral Play, body control, cock growth, expansion, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWalkerZ/pseuds/ShadowWalkerZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Ruby has found a pen that allows her to become the mistress of those she finds attractive. With the power she has that she begins building something that she never would considered in her life, but she definitely is going to love being the boss.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day at Beacon Academy as it was the end of winter and that spring was seemingly coming early. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming showing that this spring was going to be a vibrant one. As the ice and snow melt that more and more people began to leave and enjoy the spring weather to the fullest. This included most of team RWBY since Weiss, Blake and Yang were getting ready to leave the room and walk around the school or even got to Vale seizing the day while they could. However, their leader Ruby Rose was the only stragglers as she had spring allergies that made her miserable as her nose was runny, eyes puffy and constantly tearing up thanks to the pollen in the air. As she sat in her bed constantly blowing her nose and wiping her eyes that she was looking at that weapons part shopping s for Crescent Rose. As she looked at all the parts and tools that she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get them since they were so pricey and this in turn made the rose lament.

"Why does everything have to be so pricey?" Ruby questioned her voice nasally as she couldn't breathe through her nose thanks to her running nose. As the rest of the team wasn't paying attention to the girl whines, that her sister was Yang Xaio Long was the only one to care enough to actually check. Done getting dressed that the older sister walked over to her younger sister's bunk and looked at her screen. The problem became very clear when the blonde brawler notice the price tags that the parts were coming in at. The lowest price so far was around five hundred lien and while Weiss wouldn't bat an eye at that price, but to Ruby that five hundred was a lot of money to spend on a single part for Crescent Rose. The only reason she could make Crescent Rose first of all was the fact that Signal supplied parts for students that were going to become hunters, but all of them were generic parts and the ones that Ruby was looking at were Atlas made. Knowing that Ruby would look for the best that she decided to remind her of her other options.

"Well since those are top of the line that of course they'd be expensive. Well if you might be able to get damage ones or used ones for now." Yang said trying to comfort her sister. This caused Ruby to turn and look at her sister, who was smiling at her. This made Ruby feel a bit better as she knew that her sister was right and that she could just use used parts for now, they would still functions exceptionally even if they were used a bit. However, looking back at the screen that she felt a ping in her heart as she knew that she would have to wait years until she got her hunting license so that she could possibly buy parts like this, without worrying about it breaking the bank.

"I know..." The silver iris girl said before looking back at Yang, a bit sad, but still smiling as she knew that one day that she was going to be able to get the money to buy the parts. Closing the window that she put the scroll done before going into a sneezing fit, blowing her nose into tissues before putting the used tissues into a bag so she didn't need to get down from her bed until she had to empty it. After her sneezing fit that she just laid down, turning her head seeing that Yang was still next to her."Can you get me some medicine Yang? I'm feeling miserable." Ruby asked eyes, tearing up thanks to the pressure in her sinuses made her tear up more and more, making Ruby rub her eyes to clear them away.

"Sure Rubes." Yang said before stepping away, turning around to see that Blake and Weiss were already dressed and ready to go. With that Yang began to leave an opening the door that she lead, them out Weiss and Blake saying their goodbyes to the sick team leader as they left. Yang was the last one at the door giving her sister a smiled before she started walking out the door."Well see you later." The blonde said before closing the door behind her wanting to catch up with the two before they got on the dust jet without her. With the door closed that Ruby knew that she was alone and that she was going to have to suffer her allergies alone in the team dorm.

"Later..." Ruby said to no one as she just looked at the ceiling of the dorm. She just laid their looking up at the ceiling as time passed as she didn't have the energy to do a lot at the moment. After a moment that she finally decided to do something that was going to make her feel a bit better in the slightest. Opening her scroll that she opened a hidden folder that she had on her scroll and began going through her porn stash. All of them were pictures of women with huge cocks or muscular amazons with large tits, asses or lips being perfect for sex. Ruby got an erection, sadly it was a pitiful four inches and her balls barely bigger than grapes and soon began jerking herself off under her sheets. While she was lucky to have a cock, but seeing this pictures of fictional characters with monster cocks made envious. Then there was her fetish with powerful muscular women, that she wished she could me and dominate them with her cock. Sadly, those were just dreams as she got close and finished in her hands, using another tissue that she cleaned herself off and tossed it in the bag. That's when she noticed she needed a new box of tissues.

Carefully getting down from her bed, landing on her feet that Ruby threw away the empty tissue in the garbage and got another one from the supplies section of the team closet. Getting a new box that Ruby noticed that there was a pen in the box and was wondering how that happened. Shrugging her shoulders seeing that it didn't matter that Ruby walked back to her bed, but before she did that she decided to get a pad and paper. She had a few assignments to do and she was going to write them out first, before writing them on her scroll to print for when they were due. With pad, paper and tissues that she jumped back into her bunk and went back under her covers. Opening the new box of tissues that the sick team leader as able to the pen that was inside of it. Looking at it that Ruby questioned whether or not it worked at all.

"Well might as well test it out." Ruby said sickly as she coughed before uncapping the pen and put it to paper. She tried to think of something to write, but after another coughing fit that she knew exactly what to write because it was the thing she wanted the most right now and that was the fact she wanted to feel better. Writing "I don't have allergies at all" that it was wishful thinking that just writing it would make her feel better. That's when she felt the biggest sneeze of her life coming on as she prepared as tissue from the freshly opened box. Putting it to her face that Ruby sneezed so hard that her head felt it was squeezed as her whole body rattled as she felt her ribs creek from the force of her sneeze. After blowing her nose that Ruby noticed that her nose wasn't just now clear, but her sinus were too. Surprised that she took in a deep breathe finding that there was no problems anymore as her whole airway was nice and clean now.

"I can breathe!" Ruby shouted as she jumped out of her bed and landed on her feet. That's she noticed the rest of her of her symptoms were going too as her throat didn't itch anymore or that her eyes were perfectly clear. With this realization that Ruby smiled even more as the nightmare was over and she felt alive."I feel great!"Ruby announced to the world as she was ready to get better and that's when she noticed that window to the room was still open. That's when something clicked in Ruby's head as she knew enough about allergies that an open window in the beginning of spring would reduce almost everyone to a sneezing mess, but right she was breathing clear and not even her eyes were watering at all. At that moment that Ruby know that something had changed that caused her to be able to stand in the room and feel perfectly fine.

"How?"Ruby began to think and then it hit her as the only thing that could have changed was the fact that she wrote that she didn't have allergies anymore. Looking at her bunk where the pen was sitting on a pad of paper; no becoming the sole curiosity of the now healthy team leader."Did the pen make me better?" She questioned herself as she was still in the empty room, going to the window she closed it wanting to stop pollen from entering the room. For added measure that she closed the blinds too as she wanted to make sure whatever was happening would be seen or heard as she didn't want people to check in on her during her investigation into the matter. Going up into her bed that she grabbed the pen and looked at it; it looked normal enough, but she knew something was up with the pen. She wrote about no having allergies and then suddenly that "bam" she was perfectly health in the next minute. Ruby knew something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hmmm, what can this pen do?" The silver eyed girl asked the room as she just looked a the pen like she could figure out the mechanics of the writing tool, but it had such a bland appearance that there nothing really to do. After looking it over a few times that Ruby gave up trying to figure it out with her knowledge mechanics so she had to do something else. Looking at the pad where she had written before that she knew what she had to do at that moment."Well the best way to test something is to do it again."Ruby said as she took the pen in hand and put the pad of paper in her lap; putting the pen to paper that Ruby froze as she now knew the power of the pen and what could happen. Ruby tried to think of what she could write, but was drawing a blank. That's when she looked at her scroll that she opened her hidden folder and looked at the massive cocked women and knew what she was going to write now.

"It's not I have anything to lose." Ruby joked as she removed her shorts and panties to reveal her one inch flaccid cock and empty balls. Looking at the pictures one more time that she decided to commit to what she was thinking. With the pen on the paper that Ruby's heart was racing as she began writing choosing to write "I have a massive three foot cock with matching balls.". Dotting the end of her sentence that Ruby waited to see what would happen and she didn't need to wait long before something happened to her and it wasn't as pleasant as she wished it would be. Ruby's cock got instantly erect, but then it started growing larger and larger, and it hurt! Ruby screamed as it felt like her cock was breaking and reforming over and over again and that wasn't as bad as her balls as it felt like they were set to burst any minute only to get larger and larger. Ruby was so glad that she closed the window at that moment because if it was left open that everyone outside would have heard her scream murder. It felt like hours of torturous pain when in fact it was a minute and when she looked down she was giant. Her cock easily as thick as her calf and as long as her forearm and she was flaccid! Her balls were the size of watermelons and already that she felt that they already filling with thick, heavy and virile cum. Looking down at awe that her silver eyes travelled to the pad of paper only to look at the pen that did it all.

"Oh shit this pen is magic!"We the first words that came out of Ruby's mouth as she couldn't believe it as her once pathetic cock was now a women destroying monster. Touching it that she felt a tingle run up her spine as her cock was so sensitive now. Ruby was very tempted to jerk off right now, but her mind went to something else as she looked at her scroll and the myriad of pictures that she had. Half of them were full of massive cocked women and then there were the other half, the half of amazonian women, with larger tits, ass and cock sucking lips. Ruby knew that she wanted a partner like that, but there something more that she wanted, she wanted to dominate such powerful, sexy women and with her cock she could do that easily, but she wanted something more than that. Ruby wanted complete and total domination of such women to the point the revered her as a goddess despite not being as strong as power as her. As Ruby's heart raced, new cock getting erect as she knew she had to do something with all the power she now had.

"I can make my own harem of amazon slut!" Ruby secretly cheered as she could barely contain her excitement as this was the best day of her life. She was already compiling a list of those she could do, but then she came with a realization that it would be easier to just make them personally that just write about it."Oh I have the perfect idea for this." Ruby said as she had a sinister smile on her face as she began writing, but before anything else that she decided to put a new changes for the pen itself; Ruby writing that all changes are now painless and that she was the only one who could use the pen and that she couldn't lose the pen at all. With these new safeguards left in place that Ruby felt safe writing her newest change. With the pen that she wrote on the pad, writing " I have the ability to completely control and modify people inject with my aura and this has no negative effects on my aura at all." After it was written that Ruby waited to feel her whole body change or something, but all she felt was something akin to popping a joint and that was it. Attempting to use her new power that she focused on her finger tip and then a white needle thinner than hair appeared on her finger no longer than a leg of fly. Seeing it that she tried summoning it on somewhere else on her body and she was able to make it appear on her arm and then learned her could change it's length but not is width. With that sight that there was only on thing to do now and that was to test it.

"Well time to make my harem." Ruby said as got of bed taking the pad and paper with her, but she quickly ran into a problem as her cock and balls were too big for anything that she had to wear. So realizing the problem that she decided to make it so that she could control her own gential sizes making a quick writing it on the pad, and again no new insane pain just another pop in her body. Looking down at her massive cock that Ruby again made herself pathetic as it was the only size that would fit in her panties. Getting dressed before writing on the pad that no one, but her could see or touch the pad. With that done she left as she needed to do some testing a bit.Walking out of the dorm that she wondered around the school and soon that she found a target walked her way it was a mouse faunus that Ruby hadn't seen around the school yet. So using her scroll as a false distraction that she walked forwards and "accidentally: bumped into the faunus, using her thin aura needle to inject her aura into her, the faunus only feeling the equivalent of static shock. Ruby apologized as walked away, but secretly she had done so much more than she ever thought she ever would.

Suddenly, that Ruby had a full awareness of the girl she just bumped into, including her name, being "Nicole" and that she was a very shy person. There was more to her, if she had to describe what was happened it was like a video game and she was looking at her character sheet. Smiling that she knew exactly when Nicole's attention was away from Ruby and when that happened that Ruby turned around and began to follow her. She didn't be careful as Ruby modified the mouse very easily and made is so noise made by Ruby went over her head. So with that she decided to make a more "critical" change to her. Using her power that she decided to test the physical changes. Ruby decided to see if she could make a bit of a change to the mouse and see how flat her skirt was that Ruby decided to change that a bit. Having Nicole character she in mind that she started expanding her ass in mind and the real Nicole's body responded accordingly as soon she had more a defined bump in her skirt as the clothing rose a bit showing her legs a bit more. Seeing that she could indeed cause physical changes and quite easily that she decided to cut her off.

It was like cutting a string as suddenly she drove Nicole out from her mind that she was gone along with any connection to her. That's when Ruby smiled as she ran down the hall, apparently the mind command had left with the connection as she turned to see Ruby running down the hallway. That's when she noticed that her panties felt a bit tighter than normal, she was worried she might be gaining weight or best case she was finally starting to fill in to her body. Going with the second one that Nicole smiled as she walked down the halls not knowing that the girl she walked into change her with ease.

With practice now complete that Ruby smiled as she now had the powers to do whatever she wanted. Ruby was so tempted to just find her team and make the amazon slut for her ; the term "Slutazon" coming to mind now that she knew exactly was she was going to start making the ones she chose. But, since they were in the city that Ruby decided that she was going to just have to settle on someone else first. That's when she saw the huntress and professor Glynda GoodWitch going into a classroom and Ruby smiled. She always had a bit of a problem with the way that she treated her and remembering that Ruby smiled. With her new powers that Ruby was going to have a lot of fun with making her first in many of "Slutazon" that she was going to create all for her. All she had to do was wait for her class to be over and the beginning of Ruby's new harem would begin.


	2. Glynda's initiation

Ruby was tapping her foot as she waited for hours as she stood waiting for the class that Glynda had to be over. She watched videos on her scroll as she waited outside the classroom, not wanting to miss Glynda after the class, since she had to do a myriad of things during the day. So if she didn't catch her now that it meant that she would have to either luck out or that she would have to wait until next week to see her in class and the rose wasn't about to put her plans on hold anytime soon since she gained this much power in a single day. So for the next two hours that Ruby waited and waited as she just needed all the students to leave the classroom so that she could so have some alone time with her. After another thirty minutes that her dream came true as students started walking out of the classroom in droves as they went to their other classes, to the cafeteria and more, wanting to get away from the classroom and decompress a bit. With the classroom now empty that the Rose was sure that only Glynda remained as she hadn't seen the professor leave just yet and no one came through the door for a full minute. Putting away her scroll that she smiled as she pushed the doors open and entered the classroom.

"Perfect." Was the single thought as scanned the room only seeing empty seats and that her lone target Glynda Goodwitch at the bottom of the stairs at her desk looking over papers. The doors closing behind her that the loud thud of the doors, distracting Glynda for a second causing her head to lift from her work, only to see Ruby before returning to paper on the desk. Shrugging her shoulders that Ruby descended down the stairs that Ruby made sure that her boot didn't make too much noise as she approached the teacher not wanting to draw her ire, before she could get close enough. Upon reaching the bottom landing that Glynda seemed down with her work as she started packing her papers away in her bag as she was preparing to leave. Ruby quick went into action as she needed to get close to the huntress so that she could make a connection to her. As Glynda got up that Ruby waited until she walked passed her, that's when Ruby followed so being climbing up the stairs together. Seeing that the student was climbing the stairs with her that Glynda decided to cut to the chase as she had more important things to do.

"What do you want Miss Rose? I have a very busy schedule today." Glynda said as she looked ahead as her mind was focused on her tasks for the day. She had to teach another three classes and various other tasks that had been given to her from Ozpin. While she had no problem talking to students, but she also had little time for nonsense from them either and if Ruby came to this classroom only, to climb the stairs with her meant that she needed or wanted to ask her something and she was going to take care of it before they left the classroom. Ruby was a bit surprised by Glynda's straightforward approach, but came up with a quick lie that was sure to register as normal to the professor and not give her motives away in the slightest.

"Oh, I want to ask you about work available to first years and if I would be allowed to take one soon. One on hunting grimm." Ruby lied as she climbed the stairs with Glynda. It was something that she always wanted to ask regularly, but never got the nerve to really ask it. Not that it was the last thing that was on her mind right now as she got ready to use her new ability to connect and control people. However, since they were climbing the stairs in a constant movement that Ruby couldn't get a clear shot and had to wait until they were both still enough so that she could get a clear poke and finally connect with her target and start the beginning of her harem. Glynda cleared her throat before looking down at the girl as they made it halfway up the stairs.

"First years aren't allowed to do anything type of huntsmen activity without permission from Ozpin and accompanying professor, Ms.Rose. " Glynda spoke, her words seeming more cold and strict for a good reason. She had seen those that were in the same class and Ruby and while most succeeded that many fell victim to the grimm. However, that wasn't the case for second years as nearly all of them could fight grimm without losing a team member thanks to their team work and experience. So with that she refused to let the girl beside her have any notion of trying to attempt something so dangerous, especially since the silver eye girl had skipped two years of vital training, at her previous school thanks to Ozpin. While, she was seeming to keep up with subjects and teachings that Glynda wasn't impressed enough as knew that Ruby still was like her alumni and that she wasn't going to be ready to fully fight the monster of grimm yet. Ruby was surprised by Glynda's warning, but decided to push a bit any way since it wasn't going to matter soon enough.

"But.." Ruby started, but that's when both of them reached the top of the stairs and that when Glynda turned to her, the mature women scowling slightly as she looked down at her. That's when Ruby knew she was getting close to a line, that most students wouldn't dare cross, but that didn't matter to Ruby. The rose inwardly smiled as she was finally had Glynda where she wanted her, but the face that Glynda was making told her that it was going to come with a bit of a scolding as she looked down at Ruby hard with her eyes fixed on her, her eyes stern with intention.

"No buts. First years are not trained enough for such assignments, and while your acceptance in this academy is a rare sight that you are bound to the rules like everyone else." Glynda said as she looked down at Ruby wanting the girl in front of her to have no ideas that because she skipped a few years that she could bend the rules. Ruby immediately looked dower and a bit saddened, but it was the reaction that she wanted as she knew that the message had gotten across to Ruby. That's when she looked at her scroll and looked at the time, seeing the time that she was a few minutes late as she needed to be in another classroom in five minutes. "I'm running late, good day Miss Rose." The huntress said as she turned to open the door, that's when Ruby took her chance by opening the door with her putting her hand close to hers and with the closeness that Ruby used her newly created power to prick Glynda. Glynda felt a bolt between them, only believing that it was static electricity that she thought nothing of it as she opened the door and began walking down the hall, leaving Ruby behind as she waved watching her leave.

"Good day Ms.Goodwitch...." Ruby said as she smiled continuing to wave for another few seconds before putting her hand down as there was no reason to act anymore. The rose watched the huntress's ass swing slightly before turning down a corridor and disappearing from her sight, but that didn't matter as now Ruby had a connection to her and she had no intention of severing it anytime soon. Concentrating on that connects that soon that Ruby knew more about Glynda that probably anyone else in the world and it came with a few surprises, finding that she was only thirty three. "Huh, younger than I thought." Ruby commented as she began going back to her room, wanting to be in place before summoning her new harem member. Strolling down the hall that Ruby went through Glynda's "profile" and somethings were fun as she was a very late bloomer, only developing breasts in her twenties, but what she really loved was that fact that she was packing a lot under her skirt. With her connection that Ruby now knew that Glynda had cock and very big one two feet erect, and eight inches thick with soccer sized balls. The fact she never saw them was the fact that she was using special panties that allowed her to hide such massive meat. This however, just made Ruby smile bigger as this made her a lot more interesting to her.

Getting back to the room that Ruby felt like getting a bit more comfortable than usual in the dorm room as she took all of her clothes off only to put a halter top on and nothing else. With the air caressing her thighs that Ruby was reminded that she was still holding back and with that Ruby knew that she needed to fix that. With a bit of thought that focused her cock and balls that she returned the to their former glory as soon she was soon flaccid with a foot and a half of cock and her watermelon sized balls, her body felt with a light arousal as balls flooded her brain with hormones. Ruby then walked around the room letting her balls hit her legs as her cock swung freely in the room as roamed around allowing herself to feel free as she had relieved herself from her allergies and was soon going to build herself the sexiest harem that she ever could have created. Just the thought alone made her slightly hard, kicking her semi erect cock to a full two feet matching Glynda own erect cock and she still had another foot to grow into. Her thoughts going to Glynda that she checked up on her, wanting to see her progress and how soon she would be finished so that they could have a "chat" which would turn into Glynda's initiation into her harem. Going through Glynda's mind that she was disappointed to find that the huntress was going to be busy all day today.

"Well, that's disappointing." Ruby as she stood as she looked at herself in looked in the mirror, slightly frowning as she was disappointed by the fact that she was going to be so busy that by the time she was finished that her whole team as going to be back by then. Ruby began to wonder if she could postpone her fun with Glynda, but that's when she spied her bed from the mirror. With a smiled as she raised her eyebrow in intrigue. Going to her bed and a dance of rose petal's following suite that Ruby was soon in her bed, sitting down in front of her notepad and more importantly in front of her magic pen that was going to make a few more adjustments to the school schedule. "I think it's time to cancel some classes today..." Ruby mused as she uncapped the pen and began writing on the pad alone with her reality altering changes. Writing 

"The next two classes Glynda Goodwitch has today will be cancelled" that Ruby smiled as she capped the pen as magic power of the pen went to work. The classrooms that Glynda's classes were going to place in were soon to be found unsuitable as a water pipe burst damaging and flooding the room and with the other having roof tiles becoming loose and falling at random. The professor in the rooms quickly cancelled their classes and soon sent a message to fellow faculty members about it. Checking on Glynda Ruby was happy to see that things were going her way as she looked through Glynda's and watched as she taught her class.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ruby could hear Glynda's thoughts ring out as she viewed through Glynda's eyes as she scanned the messages that she got from the faculty members. Both the professors at the academy had sent out notices to their students and other faculty members as they knew the damages rendered the classroom unusable for the time being. While later classes would have to be reassigned rooms the ones that were set for the day were going to be cancelled definitely. While the students were happy that this put Glynda's schedule in disarray as now she had to assess the damages, seeing if she could fix it before maintenance needed to be called. However, her unknown mistress felt that her priorities needed to be rearranged and that she needed to apologize. With a bit of power that she began influencing her mind as she began to added droplets of guilt as she wanted Glynda to visit her and "talk" about her reaction towards Ruby's questioning. It was small and subtle constant dripping of guilt into her psyche, but soon after a half hour of hearing her lecture on and on about teamwork and such that she finally got what she wanted to hear.

"What I wrong to give Ruby such a stern talking to?" The question rang out in her mind as she continued to talk up to the classroom as she spoke about the importance of fighting as teams and focusing on each other's strengths. The huntress had these thoughts from time to time, but as an instructor that she had quickly learned that she needed to be tough with some of them to prevent them from doing something that would risk and can possibly lose lives. Still, there was something that made her feel guilty about talking to Ruby in such a manor and it was only getting worse by the second. By the end of class that she felt it in her stomach, like it was a rock of guilt that she couldn't get rid of. As the students left her alone, that she could more intimately feel the weight of her guilt that pooling in her stomach and how it was making her feel sick. The huntress tried to ignore it only, for Ruby to get a bit annoyed at her attempt and as retaliation made the feeling of guilt weigh more and more than it had did before. As a result that Glynda gave up trying to suppress Ruby's forced upon guilt and caved into it unknowing playing right into the rose's hands.

"Maybe I'll just explain it to her a bit more lightly, just to make sure she understood and to check that she's okay." Glynda muttered to herself as she gathered her papers, putting them into her bag before heading up the stairs and into the hallway. She knew where the RWBY dorm was by heart as thanks to the food fight that they had with team JNPR ironically that they were next door to them as well. With her destination in mind that Ruby smiled as she walked as Glynda started making her way to her so that she could "apologize" to Ruby even though this was all the doing of the silver eyed manipulator's doing. With the view from Glynda's own eyes that Ruby estimated that it would be at least ten minutes before she would be knocking at her door and ten minutes, was way more than enough time to have all the fun that she could possibly have before the teacher reached the door and the beginning of her initiation to her harem began.

"Hmm, what to do what to do...?" Ruby mused as she watched Glynda climb the stairs and was approaching the door, that's when she remembered that Glynda was wearing panties that were hiding her cock and felt if she was going to visit her mistress that she needed to be dress in the proper attire. Taking a bit of control and removing herself from the huntress's eyes while Glynda was still conscious, but unable to realize what she was doing that Ruby made her remove her panties and bra. This was going to be the norm of as all members of her harem were going to be going commando at all times. With both articles of clothing in hand that she made Glynda them go to the nearest garbage can in the room and throw them away. As her puppet obeyed her mental commands that Ruby, uncapped her pen again so that she could add a bit of protection to her. Glynda and any other members of her harem were going to be her eye candy and no one else. With that in mind Ruby wrote "No one that Ruby considers in her harem can notice the changes that Ruby has caused. They will just see them how they would be normally." and with that she smiled, but before she capped the pen a sadistic idea came to mind to make things so much better. Ruby added "However, they can notice change in facial expressions." and with that she capped the pen as she writing and preparations complete that now it was time for her to tease.

Entering the hallway that the huntress's cock and balls were already showing as her huge balls hanging slightly as they rested her stocking covered thighs as her cock rested on her sack. As she began to walk that with her bra or panties that her large, full breast bounced and jiggled along with her balls as well. Passing students that no one gave her a second look all thanks to the magic pen that Ruby had found making it impossible to do so. With her journey beginning that Ruby smiled as it now marked her into being the very first member of her harem. With her connection allowing her to be aware of how close that the platinum blonde was approaching that Ruby decided to have some fun with her and herself as she went into Weiss's bed as she began to slowly jerk off as she prepared to put her plans into action. The rose felt like she should have some prep work done as she began to mess with her body. Ruby started to raise Glynda's arousal as soon her nipples, get poking through her blouse as her cock was starting to get erect flipping her skirt as her two foot meat pole stood tall. Just to add more that she started making Glynda's balls start to swell up; her cum already backing up in her sack. Normally, Glynda would notice that she was aroused and getting more aroused by the second, but thanks to Ruby meddling with her mind, that instead of believing she was getting aroused that she believe it was something much more tamed as she put her hand to her forehead as her body felt hotter and hotter.

"I think I'm getting sick." Glynda thought as she continued walking to the team RWBY dorm, her body burning as she felt pressure building in her balls. As she made her way that her mind turned to the reason that she as going to the dorm; that being to have a talk to Ruby and make sure that she was okay. That's when her mind went to her current state and the possibility of Ruby getting sick too, the idea alone added a bit more guilt at the possibility of spreading her cold ."Hopefully I don't get Ms.Rose sick after I talk to her." The huntress's muttered to herself as she continued her journey to the women's room, all the while that Ruby was smiling as she continued to play with her now fully erect three foot monster as she relished listening to Glynda's thoughts as she played with the women's body with her mind. Already having Glynda horny as fuck, believing that she was sick that she easily could switch and make bend over for a nice fuck was hot, but she wanted Glynda to suffer a bit more. So she decided that the huntress needed a bit more pep in her step. So with a bit of influence that she made Glynda over exaggeratedly swing her hips as she walked. While it would have been very appealing to see what Ruby really got out of it was the fact that could feel Glynda's pain as her over producing nuts were slapping into each other, causing her some distress. Every hit made her want to nut, but with Ruby bodily domination she was never going to. All she could do is bare it as she believed it was only her symptoms getting worse and worse.

"FFFFFuck, their so swollen it hurts." Glynda muttered as she walked through the halls, unknowing swaying her hips largely, that anyone how would have notice would have notice turned immediately as they would have believed she was trying to seduce them. However, that wasn't the case as Glynda didn't even know what she was doing as she walked to her destination; the only thing that she knew was the fact that her balls felt like they were going to explode thanks to her being "sick" right now. As she got closer and closer that Ruby was having a great time as she was stroking her monstrous cock, pre-cum dripping from the tip and sliding down her length only at add lubrication to her handjob. Thanks to her connection that Ruby could feel how backed up Glynda's balls were and how badly they hurt. Thankfully, she didn't feel any actual pain, but the throbbing of the huntress's cum wanting to be released, but unable to cum without masturbating in public. Glynda gritted her teeth and kept going and soon reached the home stretch. With that fact that Ruby got up from Weiss's bed and went to the door, her cock standing up as it was throbbing erect, pre-jizz leaking from the top as she walked to the door and waited for the arrival of her first harem member.

"Finally." Glynda thought to herself as she made it to the team RWBY dorm; taking a break that she stood straight up her, cock throbbing, pre-cum leaking from the tip of her cock dripping on the floor as her body burned as her nipples poked through her clothes. With a steadying breathe that knocked on the door and waited for a response. It only was a brief second, before the door swung open and Ruby was standing right in front of her. "Ms. Rose I..." Glynda started by immediately stopped as she felt something press against her cock, looking down that Glynda saw that Ruby's was bottomless and that her massive cock was pressing up against her. Already that Ruby could feel her anger flaring up as she couldn't believe that Ruby was presenting herself in such a crass manner, answering the door almost naked. Of course Ruby had different ideas; instead of anger that Ruby replaced it with admiration and slight lust. The platinum blonde's eyes were locked on to the women's cock as throbbed against her own."..wanted to talk to you..." Glynda finished as her eyes didn't leave Ruby's behemoth cock for a moment. With her distracted the she didn't even notice Ruby's smiled as she had Glynda where she wanted her.

"Okay, come in." Ruby said as she pulled away and backed into the room, a string of pre-cum linking their cocks for a moment before snapping and falling to the floor. Glynda just nodded, before shaking her head, the almost hypnotic trance over Ruby's cock broken. Taking her steps inside that Ruby went back to Weiss's bed as Glynda closed the door behind her and went deeper into the room. "Why don't to take a seat on Blake's bed, you look tired." The rose offered and Glynda accepted without Ruby's intervention. Taking a seat that Ruby smiled as she knew what she was going to do with the women that was in front of her next and it was going to be fun to watch. When the huntress's behind sat properly on her teammates bed that's when Ruby got Glynda started as she made the huntress begin to unknowingly masturbate. Her right hand jerking off her massive length while her left arm was used as a support, but Glynda didn't even notice as she believed that she was sitting straight up and getting ready to talk to Ruby. All the while that Ruby was smiling as her cock was pointing at Glynda as she dripped pre-cum on the floor as she prepared to feint listening to Glynda's speech to her.

"Ms. Rose I feel that our last conversation could have gone differently." Glynda started, the rock of guilt that had made it home in her stomach started breaking down, mostly because Ruby was relieving her of guilt. Ruby was only half listening to Glynda's words, but thankfully with her connection with the huntress that she was still able to clearly make out what she was saying as she just watched the women in front of her jerk her very large, but still smaller cock off continuously, pre-cum puddling below her tip. Tearing her eyes away from Glynda cock that Ruby only smiled as she looked at the masturbating huntress head on.

"Oh, it okay Ms.Goodwitch. I understand what you were trying to say." Ruby said having a smile on her face, but still attempted to look a bit saddened by their previous conversation." I know that I got her pretty early, but I didn't think I would have to wait so long to fight grimm. Still I'm willing to wait until I can do huntsmen work like everyone else." The rose continued as she watched as she Glynda's expression softened a bit as she was happy that it didn't seem that Ruby wasn't hurt by what she said. By hearing those words that Ruby removed the last remnants of any lingering guilt that she was feeling and now felt liberated. With her smiling that Ruby sped up Glynda right hand as she began stroking her dick faster and faster, her over swollen sack lightly slapping against the bed frame, but masked her pain as she didn't want to show Ruby that she was sick, but she already knew and she also knew how close Glynda was to cumming, With a wicked smile on her face that she waited as she was getting ready to blow and she just didn't know it yet.

"That's good to hear Ms.Rose. If that is all then I will then take my leave." Glynda said as she smiled as she felt lighter than she had felt ever since their talk. While her own balls, were still throbbing that she didn't care as she could leave and go back to her home and try to remedy herself before she got too sick to work at all. As she attempted to get up that Ruby knew that it was already too late as Glynda had already reached her peak and had already pushed herself over the edge as she continued to masturbate under Ruby's command. The manipulator watched as the huntress's balls twitched and cock stiffened. Seeing that Ruby decided to end Glynda's ignorance and let her experience her full-fledged orgasm and it was glorious. She immediately fell back on the back onto the bed as she began moaning, face filling her face as her cock started spurting cum all over the floor. Ruby just watched amusingly as a huge puddle of cum was forming on the floor continued to fire off more and more cum. Getting passed the initial shock that Glynda looked at what she was doing and what the sickness had caused; by breaking her specialized panties and made her cum in front of Ruby. Well that's what Glynda believed and what she was going to believe for the rest of her life all thanks to Ruby and her power over her.

"Ms. Rose! I'm so sorry!" The platinum blonde apologized as her cock continued spurt jizz, her body attempting to empty her still stuffed balls of all the backed up cum that had been building over the course of her travel. Glynda tried to stop herself from continuing to keep firing off her seeming almost never ending load, but Ruby smiled as she wasn't about to let her slut feel like she had a handle on things just yet. As her orgasm began to subside her breathing ragged as it was the most intense feeling that she had in her life that she looked up at Ruby, nervous and trying to stay calm despite just jizzing in front of a student. "I'm just sick and..." The huntress began to explain only for Ruby to cause another orgasm before the first one fully ended. The resurgence threw Glynda for a loop as thick, ropes of nut batter splattered against the floor as her hands started jerking herself off instead of clamping down on her cock like she wanted them too. The best part was Ruby wasn't even making her do so, it was all her own as it was amazing to watch."Oh, fuck!!" Glynda screamed as her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, her glasses nearly falling off as she came. Ruby relished the sight before her as one of the sternest women in Beacon was breaking in front of her. It took a full two minutes, but soon Glynda was finished and there was a pool of cum between the bed now. Smiling that Ruby got up, her feet entering the thick hot spunk as she began making her way towards the nearly passed out huntress; as it was almost time for her makeover and there was too much clothing in the way for her to do it the way she wanted to.

"Ms.Goodwitch are you okay?" Ruby asked as she walked through the puddle of jizz only to sit on Blake's bed, next to Glynda who was currently dazed from her orgasm. Putting the back of her hand against the women's forehead that she was very hot, but checking with her connection with her that it was because the huntress's arousal and not any bodily reaction to actual sickness or any thing of the like. With the confirmation of Glynda bodily safety that she felt it was now time to play up her caring role as she wanted Glynda out of her clothes so when she started making changes to her that there was nothing obstructing her view of the professor's changing body. "You're burning up! Let me help you get out of these clothes to help you cool down." Ruby shouted as she drew her hand away like it was burned, it was all an act of course, but if there was no theatrics a least little that she would have felt would have been boring. Rough grabbing her blouse that Ruby began to strip Glynda taking her corset, blouse, cape all of it that she took off and tossed them right into the cum puddle of the women's own making. With Glynda naked that Ruby smiled as things were almost all set and she just needed to move Glynda in the right position in the bed.

"Come on, we need to get you in the right position to rest." Ruby muttered as she helped Glynda get into a better position; the women herself barely half conscious as her middle was still muddy with pleasure, but lucid enough that she knew Ruby was trying to help her. Following the rose's instructions that Glynda weakly was able to rest her head on the pillow laying on her back, thanks to Ruby's help. Soon, Glynda was on her back, eyes unfocused as she looked up at the bottom of Yang's began, breathing slow and steady as her body was still hot, barely having any energy left in her to move. With this that Ruby nodded as she knew that Glynda was in the perfect position for her changes. "Alright, get some rest Ms.Goodwitch." Ruby said in a calm tone, she felt from her connection with her that she wanted to get up, but had no energy to do so. Following the silver eyed women advice that she fell unconscious in the bed naked, hoping she would be strong enough to leave the dorm by the time that she got up. "Nighty, night." Ruby said as she smiled with a malicious grin on her face as she looked down at the sleeping women in front of her, not knowing when she woke up that she would a brand new women literally."Alright, let's get to work." The women said before cracking her fingers, wanting to seem cool even though it was going to done mentally instead of physically.

Ruby got a chair from one of the desks of the room as she pulled it up tp the foot of the bed, sitting with her legs wide open, her massive balls dangling off the seat as her cock remained steady and erect. Looking at her piece of living clay that was Glynda Goodwitch that she felt her heart begin to raced as she all set to start changing her teacher into her loving harem slut. Looking at her that the most obvious thing that she was going to start with first was with her breasts, while they were decently size that the rose knew they definitely could be bigger. She just watched stroking her cock as her connection with Glynda was strong as she had a perfect image of her in her mind, from almost every angle, despite the fact she was on her back and really couldn't see her backside in reality. So with that image in her mind that she began expanding her instructors tits in her mind and reality followed her imagination. Ruby watched, almost sadistic smile on her face as Glynda's body was following Ruby's mental changes to her as her ever enlarging tits kept getting bigger and bigger. It only took a few seconds before each of her tits were easily able to cover her torso, gravity slightly playing its part as they went to her sides only to stop mid-way thanks to how perky Ruby had made them. Soon after her tits stopped growing at the perfect size for her and Ruby was already loving it.

"This is so hot!" Ruby said as she slowly jerked off her cock off at the work that she was doing and how sexy that she was making Glynda already. With tits like those that she probably could just beat the grimm to dust instead of using her huntress skills or semblance. While she found that thought funny enough that she knew that was impractical, but her next change would be a lot more practical and for Ruby and her sexual preferences that her next change was going to be very beneficial to the both of them. In her mind that Ruby began making a much bigger change to the women's body since this time it wasn't going to be focused something simple like her tits, but this time she was so much more as she was about to change Glynda's muscle structure. While Ruby, wasn't a doctor and familiar with every muscle in the body, that thanks to the way that her abilities worked that she didn't really need to. All she had to think of was the fact that she wanted her to get bigger and soon that they did. Ruby watched mentally and physically as Glynda changed in both formats as her well toned body began to grow in mass and in definition. The manipulator stroking her cock faster and faster as Glynda gain more weight in the form of pure muscle.

  
  


The bed under her creaking from the increasing weight as the huntress's muscle structure got bigger and stronger. Every muscle to her trapezius to her calves grew larger, getting stronger and thicker with every second that Ruby was focused on it. Her biceps and triceps growing larger and larger under her pale skin, pushing outwards as they grew, small veins getting lightly pressed up against her skin. The huntress's abdomen growing into a fully formed eight pack as her pecs got larger as well. Though Ruby found that a bit of a moot point as her tits were so large that even with them thickening to slabs of concrete that it was barely noticeable. Luckily, that her legs did not suffer that plight as Ruby had a perfect view of her legs as she watched as her toned legs turn to gargantuan pillars of muscle as her thighs were soon thicker than the pillows that her head was resting on. It took a total of two minutes of constant growth, but soon Glynda was perfect as her arms were easily thicker than Ruby's head, having a powerful eight pack abs and legs that could crush someone's head with ease. All of these changes made Ruby the hardest she had ever been as she had created her first Amazonian slut. She was going to all her new creation a "Slutazon", but she still had to make some adjustments first.

"Let's finish you up, my sexy Slutazon..." Ruby mused as she was done with growing Glynda's muscle and now had to just finish a few more things before she woke up Glynda and began to have her fun with her newly formed Slutazon. The next thing that Ruby did was focused on Glynda's ass wanting the slut to be a bit balanced. So expanding her ass cheeks that Ruby watched as her pelvis lifted up the mounds below grew larger and larger as more fat was forming on top of huge glutes adding a lot more padding to her rear end. When Ruby was finished that two giant medicine balls were now acting as Glynda's ass cheeks. With that Ruby only had a few more changes left. The first one was her lips as she imagined them growing and they did; they grow brief as they puffed up easily three times their normal size. Her top lip almost touching her nose and her bottom lip nearing her chin. Then she added a bit of height giving her an extra foot, her feet off the bed now thanks to the added foot. With that done she was finished with all the physical changes and now she had to make few tweaks to Glynda's mind. She didn't want Glynda's personality at all, even if she was going to be her loving cum dumpster. So with a little messing around that she Ruby made a secondary personality for Glynda, this one was much better as it was loyal, ditzy, slutty maid that wanted nothing more than to have her master's cock. When the personality was done being crafted that she set Glynda into that state of mind, like flipping to the correct one she wanted her to be. With all of that done that Ruby cock was dribbling pre-cum as her balls were going into overtime with all of her excitement as she had made her dream come to and now it was her time to reap in the rewards.

Getting up from her chair that Ruby's heart was racing as her cock was absolutely throbbing as it was ready to explode over just seeing her sex dream come amazon slut that was in front of her. She was perfect version of what Ruby wanted Glynda to be, tall powerful and very curvaceous beyond all belief. Walking over to Glynda's face; feet wading through the huntress's already blown load that the silver eyed women's cock throbbing as it lead the way, and when she arrived that her cock was looming over Glynda's sleeping form. Ruby's monstrous bitch breaker oozing slop, landing on Glynda's cheek as it dripped off the head off her cock. Smiling that Ruby had a glint in her eyes as her time as it was time for Glynda's wake up call and time for her to get to work in her career of being her bitch and first harem member. Going into Blake's bed that Ruby climbed atop Glynda watching her head as she didn't want to hit her head on the bottom of her sister's bunk. Getting a top Glynda was the hottest thing that she had ever done as her own massive sack was currently resting on Glynda's flaccid member buried it under her weighty and overflowing nuts. Smiling that Ruby pushed down her cock that she began grinding on the slutty amazon's hardened, but smooth abs. Thanks to all of her pre-batter that her cock was nice and lubed up as thrusted her cock, pushing it down so she felt every single muscle that she passed as he rocked forwards.

"Oh, this feels so good..."Ruby muttered as she sped up her thrusts against the still sleeping amazon's abs, the rigidness and softness of her skin was a complete dream to the team leader. Ruby could already feel the back of her cock just getting ready to blow a hot load all over the professor's chest, face and tits, but Ruby only slowed down. She wasn't going waste her cum just yet; no, she was going to save them for the real fun bits and not waste them on a sleeping sex toy that she was currently humping. Starting to get really hot under the collar that Ruby was feeling really good as her cock twitched repeatedly, wanting more attention that she wasn't planning on giving it; looking forwards that she saw that Glynda's face was still restful as she was still peacefully asleep. Rolling her eyes that she guessed it was time to wake her up since she believed that literally getting on the women and grinding on her would be enough, but she guessed that she a very heavily, despite knowing that she was heavy one already. "Hey slut, wake up it time for you to pleasure me!" Ruby said sexually as she demanded her new amazon to wake up and start doing her new job as her residential slutty, Amazonian maid. Ruby even just her connection to jolt her mind awake just to make sure and it worked as Glynda's emerald eyes snapped open and looked down only to see that Ruby was on her and she was alarmed.

"I'm so sorry, mistress! I must have gotten really sleepy and fell asleep. How would you like to be serviced today?" Glynda said panicked at first, before getting into a more formal apologetic tone as she continued talking to the women that was currently straddling her hips. That's when her eyes lowered to so see that her mistress's meat spire was pointing directly at her face, Ruby's cock slit soaked and spewing murky fluid as it was getting ready for what her balls had in store her later. Immediately a bit of drool formed at the side of her mouth as she wanted nothing more than to have that cock inside her in some way or manner, but she wasn't going to do anything her mistress's approval. Looking up at Ruby and her silver eyes that the women sitting on her smiled as she was getting exactly what she wanted as Glynda was craving her cock just like the slutty maid she was supposed to be. It didn't end there as Ruby felt something grow and get hard under nut sack and it was very obvious what it was as she knew that Glynda was getting aroused from being mounted by her mistress and that her cock was pointed directly at her face. Ruby smiled as she thought it was cute, that her big amazon bitch was getting hard, but before she let her have any fun that Ruby had a few more things to do first.

"Why don't I have some fun with these. gigantic fun bags first." Ruby teased as she began changing position so that she was lying on the amazon's chest with her own, her cock brushing against Glynda's lesser member with her own throbbing cock.Sliding forwards letting her normal, petite tits drag on the amazon's body strong and rock hard body; the rose making sure that she kept total eye contact with her the whole while. Ruby could see the lust, the anticipation and most importantly of all need. It was so visible that the women she was crawling up wanted her meatstick, but that was for a later time; first, she wanted to have fun with the biggest tits that she had even seen and she was it would be like to be smoother by such massive fun bags. Once that she was in the nexus of Glynda's spread cleavage that she just rested her chin on the amazon pectorals surprise at how hard and large their were despite being the foundation for the massive mammaries that were coming up the side of her peripheral vision. Looking up at Glynda that she smiled as it was about time she got a bit smoother in some massive titties.

"My head's right here now get to work." Ruby softly demand as she continued lock eyes with Glynda. The large amazon then looked shocked before nodding her head rapidly before Ruby felt the women move under her, her thick, veiny arms going from her sides to the underside of her breasts and then lifting them up. Ruby only smiled as she watched as the ambient light from the room disappear, only to have darkness fill her vision and that warmth of the platinum blonde's jaw dropping bosom envelope her entire head. In the confines of Glynda's tits that Ruby felt buzz of arousal rush through her entire body as instantly went following her instincts as she began lick, sucking and shaking her head as she motorboated the amazon's head swallowing rack. Glynda watched as her tits shook from Ruby's movement and it only got better as she felt Ruby's hands take handfuls of her tits as she tugged and toyed with them and her massive cock began throbbing with tremendous vigor as she got more and more excited. All the while that she could only coo in bliss as she was able to obey her mistress's commands and pleasure her any way that she as allowed to.

Ruby spent a full three minutes of literally slobbering all over the inside of Glynda's almost endless cleavage, before nature called and it wasn't going to be ignored. By that it meant that her lungs were screaming for oxygen and her urges were no match for the critical need for survival. Using both of her hands that Ruby attempted to pull her head out of the mountainous cleavage, using Glynda's tits as points to pull out of; that however, did not work. The women's tits were too large and soft to really use as handholds, her hands sinking into the tit flesh. At that moment Ruby had a moment of panic as she almost believed for a second that she was about to suffocate in a situation of her own making. That's when she started flailing a bit, but as she flailed that she hit something hard and that was the Glynda's pectorals and gave her something. Pushing off the amazon's steel hard pec that Ruby was able to pull her head out of the abyss and return to the light. The women panting for air as she nearly suffocated herself by accident of all things because of her over indulgence. Glynda at that moment left go of her tits, curious at why her mistress had stopped only to see her red faced and in need of oxygen. Glynda immediately was worried and as she looked down at Ruby.

"Mistress are you alright!?" The slutazon asked concerned as she lifted herself slightly to get a better look at the state that Ruby was in. Ruby however waved her off as she just panted for another few seconds before getting a full lungs of air and that her breathing was returning back to normal. When her face returned to normal that she looked up at her now worried amazon, that she gave her a bit of a grin as she was happy to see her concern. That's when an idea hit her and made her grin got a bit wider.

"Yeah, sorry. I got carried away..."Ruby started to speak only to pause as she still felt exhausted as she needed to take another quick breath before continuing. Taking a quick breath that she felt better and decided to turn on her mistress charm for her loving, devoted slutty maid."And to reward you that I'm going to give a nice massage." Ruby said as she moved closer to her face and whispered as if she was a lover. The look in Glynda's eyes was priceless as if she was telling her something awe inspiring, the twinkle in her eyes were almost too innocent, but Ruby knew that was only based on the idea that she was really about to get a reward for caring about her mistress's safety and not Ruby going to use it to her advantage, which was her truest intention of wanting to "reward" her caring maid.

"Thank you mistress!" Glynda cried out almost leaping forwards, but being mindful of her mistress that she only gave Ruby a light hug. Attempting to wrap her arms around her mistress that she once again began wrapping her massive, Ruby given tits around the small women's body once again. Luckily, that Ruby's new position that her head wasn't going to be encased by the pillowy prison, but the same couldn't be the same with her body as soon her arms were pinned in between the gigantic knockers. Ruby relished the soft feeling of the slutty amazon's mounds as they surrounded her, but after a moment that she cleared her throat as she really wanted to give Glynda her "message" and that was impossible since her arms were pinned to her sides. Glynda then was surprised as immediately let go as she realized what she accidently doing, letting Ruby free that she slightly hoped that this didn't make the silver eyed women on her chest. However, that thought train stopped Ruby still smiled at her and a wave of calm and happy ran through her body and put her at ease.

"If your done thanking me why don't you flip over so I can give you that reward?" Ruby said coyly as she got off of Glynda so that the amazon could flip over without dropping her to the floor. Ruby watched as soon Glynda was laying on her gigantic tits, her body curving slightly upwards thanks to their size and firmness. Ruby almost started drooling as she saw the ass that was hiding before and now was brought to light. While it wasn't as big as her tits that Ruby knew that she could definitely get smoother by the huge ass that the huntress was now packing thanks to her. Ruby quickly mounted the amazon once again, rest on Glynda's legs letting her bobbing monstrous cock rest on the professor's massive ass cheeks, pre-cum already dripping on her maid's back. Glynda lightly cooed as she felt the warm, sticky liquid drip on her back like massage oil. Smiling that Ruby changed her position a bit going over her amazon's ass and taking another seat on her back. The silver eyed women's used her fingers pressing into the huntress's heavily defined and muscular back, pressing her fingering into the muscle only to find a lot of resistance. Still, that didn't mattered in the slightest as Ruby feinted looking for knots in her back. After not "finding" any knots that she returned to her original seat, right behind Glynda's glorious rear end. Giving it a hard grab, that Ruby scoffed as she found a lot of "knots" and that's where her work needed to be focused.

"Wow, you have a lot of built up stress in your ass. Don't worry, I'll have a special massage for that." Ruby said before she began pressing her cock down into Glynda's ass cheeks, it only too a bit a pressure before her cock was hotdogged between those cheeks and then she got to work. Ruby methodically thrusting her hips as she kneed Glynda's ass like it was a mountain of fresh dough and not perfectly sculpted flesh. Ruby moaned as she could already feel herself building as she hammered away with her cock hilting at the back of Glynda's massive cheeks as her cock spewed it's own ooze all of the amazon's back. It was all too amazing as her fingers just sank into her jiggling ass; almost like she was fucking a two gigantic scoops of cream colored jello. As Ruby started pounding harder and harder that Glynda moaned in bliss felt the warm pre-cum just rest on her back as her mistress rewarded her in earnest. While it was a treat for Glynda it was a really ride for Ruby as she began pounding away hard as huntress's ass. It only took a few moments before Ruby felt her newly massive balls seize and that she was having her first massive membered orgasm.

"Here comes my special "lotion" my special slutty maid!" Ruby screamed as her felt her cum fire out her cock like a cannon. The force of the kick was so strong that it even pushed her back, even though she was hilted to the balls in Glynda's cheeks that the blast was hard enough that she as back to halfway mark, leaving the middle of her cock devoured the massive mounds. Ruby's eyes were rolled in the back of her head as she was spraying the women below her with gallons of jizz, covering from head to ass with her thick, creamy spunk. The endorphins running through Ruby's brain almost made her pass out from the sheer shock of it all, but she managed to stay conscious. Glynda meanwhile, cheered and cooed as she thanked her jizzing mistress's by gracing her with her special lotion. It took a solid minute, before Ruby was able to have a coherent thought, but when she did that she decided to mess with Glynda again, making her body have a special reaction to her "lotion" that being intense blissfulness and relaxation. That's when Ruby head Glynda sigh as her whole body went completely limp, as she felt totally at ease like every cell of stress was relieved from her being. With her orgasm finished that Ruby climbed off of Glynda and went to get a towel. Grabbing it from the bathroom that Ruby began to wipe away her cum from Glynda's back. Ruby even changed Glynda's reaction to her cum back to normal, but let her still enjoy the effects as she was completely at ease to the point that her eyes were completely unfocused.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up." The mistress said as she began wiping Glynda's back getting rid of the massive wads of cum that she splattered all over her. In the first sweep that the towel was already soaked with spunk and with that she had to get another and then another towel, leaving the dripping wet cum drags in the original cum puddle that Glynda had left at the beginning of their "chat". With Glynda now cleaned off and relaxed that Ruby felt it was time that she really put Glynda to use as her slutty amazon. Moving over to where Glynda's face was that she loomed over her and put her hands behind her back as she bounced on her toes as she looked at the blissed out teacher. With light clearing of her throat that she caught her attention a bit as her glazed over eyes went on to look were Ruby was standing over her. Seeing that she was still responsive, that Ruby smiled as she had a job for Glynda to do and wanted to see if she was up to the task. "If you done wallowing in you reward, I think it's time to get back to work. With that being said start draining these fat nuts with that big mouth of yours." Ruby said, giving her enlarged balls with a light swat, the sound of skin hitting skin snapping Glynda out of her haze as instantly picked herself of the bed as she got on her knees on the faunus's bed as she looked at Ruby with intense eyes.

"Yes mistress right away!" Glynda said as she got off Blake's bed as fast as she could landing in the cum puddle, knees on the cum soaked towels and her old ill fitting clothing. As the amazon waited that Ruby got onto Blake's bed, upon sitting down that her left hand found a bit of cum that she had missed, and was seeping into Blake's covers. She was going to have to clean that later, but for now that she had her legs wide open her legs, her pulsating balls, throbbing with need for more release and already re erecting cock wanting to deliver every ounce of her nut butter right down that women's gullet. Without a single word that Ruby just pointed to her cock, and nodded and that was the only signal that Glynda need as she lightly gripped her mistress's organ shattering cock and placed to her inflated lips. Opening her mouth that the Amazonian huntress starting swallowing Ruby's gigantic dick, she could barely breathe at the first foot and by the second that her windpipe was completely blocked by the silver eyed woman's rod. With a bit of work that Glynda was able go to the base, her nose pressing again Ruby's abdomen. Looking up that Glynda saw that Ruby, with her had slightly back as her mind was blown as she never imagined someone throat could feel so good. As Glynda stayed there a brief moment before she needed to breath, pulling away that her eyes never left Ruby's head and as she made it to the last foot that her mistress's head came down grinning madly as she drool was running down the side of her face.

"That feels amazing. Why don't you use those fucking cow to pleasure me too? If you do you can leave half my cock to them and the other half to your mouth; don't want my slutty maid choking herself on my huge prick. Though make sure you make me feel it." Ruby mused as she looked down at the amazon that was on her knees in front of her as she took a long drag of her cock, as her tongue lapped the bottom of her bitch breaker. Pulling off her mistress's dick with a loud pop that she nodded as she took a few breathes for fresh air before lurching forwards taking a foot in an instant before grabbing her mind blowingly huge tits and rubbed them against the second lower half of Ruby's length as Glynda's head bobbed rapidly up and down the massive cock, leaving saliva in her wake. Things only got better as Ruby watched as Glynda's head sometimes disappeared into her own tits, only to come out and dive right backing as she wanted to give Ruby all that she got. Going deeper than what Ruby required of her taking a whole two feet with her mouth and still using her tits to pleasure the bottom half of her mistress's shaft. With all this happening that Ruby just moaned as she her brain was being overloaded by pleasure with the softness of her tits and the vacuum power suction of her throat and her pillowy soft lips all working together. It only too a few more seconds before Ruby felt herself get pushed off the cliff of pleasure by Glynda's almost cock frenzy bid to please her and obey her command to drain her balls. The second that Ruby felt her cock stiffen that she went to grab Glynda's head only to be beat as Glynda's shoved her head to the base of Ruby's cock only leave Ruby with grabbing her head so that Glynda won't attempt to leave, however; thanks to the connection that she had no intention of ever pulling away until Ruby was done filling her with jizz.

"Here it comes. Get ready!" Ruby said right before she started to hunching over as she began to cum down the whore's throat; Glynda's windpipe bulging to almost to triples it size, as small veins throbbed as Ruby unloaded her jizz directly into the amazon's stomach. Moaning that Ruby did even see as Glynda's rolled into the back of her head as her own cock stiffened and started frothing with her own cum. She could feel her mistress's spunk landing in her stomach, and when it reached its full capacity that she felt her stomach starting to stretch to accommodate as there was plenty more cumming as Ruby wasn't close to finishing. Ruby soon started pumping her hips lightly as she wanted to get every last drop of her nut batter into her teachers gullet. In another few minutes that Ruby was done with her orgasm that she got up, and surprised as how much she actually came, pulling out that the last of her spurt came out as she have Glynda's face and tits a nice coat of the remaining nut batter. Now that her cock was free that Ruby gave her a look over and grinned at what she saw. Glynda was completely out of it as her eyes were rolled in the back of her head as her mouth was pooled with remaining jizz, her face and tits plaster with cum; even her cock was painfully erect as it was dripping cum onto the floor. However; the best sight was her stomach as it was so bloated that her once strong abs were stretched and pressed against her skin so that they could make room for her stomach. Looking down at her that Ruby giggled, as she looked at her scroll to take a picture.

Ruby took a few shots, all of them at different angles wanting to capture Glynda in all of her broken glory. The silver eyed mistress didn't believe that she would ever forget the sight that was in front of her, but there was no problem with having a few photos to relive once in a while. Taking a few dozen pictures and saving them in a new folder that was password protected that she noticed the time and that her team was going to back in an hour. Seeing that she had a bit of time that Ruby decided that she could have a bit more fun before sending Glynda out to resume her duties. Getting close to Glynda that she put her hand on Glynda's shoulder and shook her a bit, using her mental connection to restart Glynda's brain so that she realized what was going on. Swallowing the mouthful of cum that she looked up to Ruby to see that she was offering her hand to her. Blinking twice that she took it and picked herself up, cock hitting against the bottom of the bed before she was standing at full height, her cock twitching as it continued to leak as it was ready to explode. Seeing this that Ruby looked around and when she saw a mirror that she knew what she was going to do next.

"Come stand over her." Ruby said guiding Glynda to the full length mirror that was in the room. When Glynda was in place that Ruby went behind her before pressing her body into the amazon's back, and reached around her to grab her cock. Glynda cooed before she saw that Ruby's head as peeking at her side, smiling as she continuously was jerking her off. As Ruby ran her hands up and down her shaft that she made a bit of a mental tweak to Glynda's sexual fetishes and added a new one, that one being humiliated and demeaned by her mistress and with that change that Ruby had a few choice words to say to the towering amazon."You see this?" Ruby asked as her cock began hard once more and started coming up Glynda's legs; soon, that Ruby's cock was right under her Glynda's own, lifting the amazon's sack in the process and showing both of their cocks in the mirror and even with the position that Ruby was still longer than her as the amazon's cock rest of Ruby's massive member. With that visual now know to the both of them that Ruby pressed on.

"That's my cock and it shows me how much of a bitch you are. Despite you being a top huntress, a literal amazon and more curvy than toy race track that you are nothing to me. "Ruby said smiling, as she looked at Glynda in the mirror, but she saw that Glynda's attention was elsewhere namely, that her focused was on her cock once again. The fact that her cock was a top her mistress's, but what made it better by the fact that Ruby was speaking down to her like that. It was all true as Glynda obviously should be the one in charge in their dynamic, but she was too pathetic of a human slut to ever rise up to the occasion and with that being that Ruby was her one and only mistress as she could dominate her with her cock and that was all she needed. As she thought that her breathing began to hitch as she was getting more and more excited by every word that Ruby was saying. Seeing and feeling Glynda's excitement that Ruby pressed on even harder.

"Your pathetic! Nothing more that a feeble women in a strong women's body. You could fuck me right now, but you won't because your too worthless to!" Ruby almost shouted as she began to furiously continued her reach around and jerked Glynda off from behind. That's when she heard Glynda mewled as she was approaching her climax and knew that she was going to make her whore splatter her batter by sheer words alone. Rapidly jerking her off that Ruby used her connection to measure her progress and when Glynda was at the very brink of her orgasm that she let go, much to the shock of Glynda as she groaned as wanted to cum so badly, but she didn't want to cum without permission so she just stood there on the brink of the orgasm and Ruby knew that she was at the brink so she decided to push her off. "So why don't you just cum, with that pathetic, shrimp dick of yours you little dicked, cock loving, slut!" Ruby shouted and Glynda obeyed as her entire body stiffened as she moaned loudly as her cock fired off her load, hitting the mirror forcefully enough that it nearly tipped over from the force of the hot, thick, creamy cum. Ruby just watched in amusement the huntress jizzed her brains out in front of her, another cum puddle forming in the room as her cum hit the floor as if fell off the mirror. As it hit her feet that Ruby went back to where her scroll was and looked at the time and saw that her team was coming soon so she decided that it was time to end things.

As Glynda was in the aftermath of her own orgasm that Ruby went to the team closet and looked around, but soon found what she needed. It was thick, long clear tube; Yang needed to use to do maintenance on Bumblebee, but luckily this one was her spare so their wasn't grease or oil in it. Smiling Ruby took it and went over to Glynda as she was just beginning to recover from her hands free orgasm. Soon, next to the towering amazon, that Ruby grinned as she took the pipe and put about six inches into her own cock, leaving another foot and half left out. Smiling that she went over to Glynda and grabbed her arm, this caused Glynda to look down to Ruby, surprised that she had a tube in her cock."Since you were such a good girl that I going to give you another reward. Now put that tube down your cock." Ruby said and Glynda's eyes widened as she took the tube nearly ripping out the tube from Ruby's cock in the process. Ruby watched Glynda made the tubing disappear down her cock until there was little more than three inches left between them. With that Ruby began to jerk her cock off using her semblance that Ruby's hands turned to a blur as her masturbated as fast as she could. It didn't take long before she reached her limit and moaned as she began to cum.

"Get ready for your "reward"!" Ruby said as her cum came flooding through the tube and began to travel down Glynda's urethra. The rose listen to Glynda's guttural groans as Ruby watched as her seed was pumped forcefully down into her bitch's cock directly into the whore's balls like she was filling water balloons. It was a feast for the eyes as she watched the amazon's soccer sized balls turn into heavy, dense, swollen medicine balls. by the end of her orgasm that Ruby was feeling quite relieved as she sure that Glynda was way worse than what she started off when she entered the room. However, that didn't matter as she saw this as a gift to carry and not a burden at all and she should feel happy to be bestowed such an honor. Pulling away that Ruby removed the tubing from both their cocks before tossing it back in the closet where it belongs. Checking her scroll that she had about another half hour before her teammates should be back so the rose, felt she should at least check the competency of Glynda's cleaning skills; after all that she was supposed to be her maid and should be able to clean the room after their sessions ended. Going through the closet once again that she grabbed a few clean supplies, a rag, a very absorbent mop and feather duster. Bring it all to the aching amazon, as the new weight and occupation of her balls was on her mind that her short mistress bought and hand her cleaning supplies.

"Get some of this room cleaned up I have teammates you know..." Ruby said before she went to her bed, but before she jumped up to it that she looked back at Glynda how was getting ready to start cleaning with the tools in hand."... and make sure it's very sexy." The silver eyed women, said in a teasing tone before she jumped into her bed and watched as Glynda began to contemplate what she was going to do to make cleaning sexy. It was amusing as Glynda hurried on thinking on what to do to make cleaning sexy, and the Ruby's subtly implanting the idea right into the maid's head to help her along. That's when Glynda's face brightened up as she knew was she was going to do and it was all thanks to her mistress and her connection to her. Using the rag that Glynda wiped her face and tits clean of Ruby's cum, and when they were cleaned that she looked at Ruby seductively as she put the cum soaked rag to her huge lips and then suck on the rag taking the cum right out of the fabric. When the rag was clean of cum that Glynda went to the next part of Ruby's act that she completely believed was her own.

Making sure that Ruby was watching her that Glynda smiled as she put the bottom of the feather duster to her lips before giving it a teasing blowjob, lubing it up with her own saliva. When it was nice and wet that she looked at her mistress and smiled before putting the whole handle part of the feather duster down her cock slit. Ruby gave Glynda a appreciation claps as she watched the amazon wave her cock around wanting to show her mistress her new method of cleaning with her giant cock. Once she was done showing off her new cleaning method that she went even further as she played with the top of the mop handle giving it a few licks before turning her back to Ruby and moving forwards taking the mop with her. Giving one last look to Ruby that Glynda smiled back at her before she bent over and took some of the mop up her ass; Ruby watch as foot of it disappeared up in the maid's ass and ass cheeks. Glynda moaning as her ass was getting very stimulated by the handle of the mop. Standing up right that she turned back to Ruby, smiling, her cock throbbing angerly as the mixture of anal stimulation, Ruby's cum in her bloated balls, her stuffed cock that it was potent mixture for giving her the urge to jizz her brains out. Still, to Glynda that didn't matter as much as making Ruby happy and that currently meant cleaning the dorm.

Ruby watched in saditisc glee as she watched her former teacher go to work cleaning her dorm while being as erotic as possible. Glynda was very focused on using her ass to clean up the massive puddles of cum that she had made while she was in the room, shaking her ass to move the mop around so that she could clean up the white pools of jizz off the floor. Ruby just listening to the multiple clapping sounds that emanated from the amazon as her gigantic tits and massive ass cheeks slapped together as she moved her hips. As the pools were slowly disappearing that Glynda made sure that she used the duster to some capacity; using her cock that she cleaned the bookcase that was in between the bunk beds. All the while that Ruby watched as she was smiling down at her busy maid that she was taking a video of Glynda cleaning as well. She knew that she could get this at any time, but she wanted something special for when she got bored or Glynda was actually busy with something. Either way that she knew that her scroll was going to be very full of new pictures and videos from all the harem members she was planning on collecting.

It took a bit, but soon the room was what Ruby deemed decently clean, the puddles nearly being gone and the fact that some other things were tittied up as well, like books and shelves. With all the cleaning done that it was time for Glynda to leave before her teammates got back. Getting the magic pen that she uncapped it and wrote a few new things to spruce things up. The rose writing "All evidence of sex in the room is gone." and with that any remnant of cum, the smell of sex, anything the could have linked a sexual encounter was gone from existence. That's when she looked down that she saw Glynda's clean outfit and rolled her eyes as there was no way that she was going to let her go back to wear that drab outfit anymore. Putting the pad to paper that Ruby wrote " Glynda's new daily outfit is a sleeveless blouse, tight black bottoms and stockings." And with that the clothing shifted into what Ruby had written and that made the rose very happy. With her clothes done that Ruby knew it was time to leave. Using her mental control over the amazon she had Glynda remove the cleaning tools from her body and put them away, when Ruby returned Glynda's body back to normal. With her normal body, but still majorly swollen balls that Ruby had her get dressed before going back to Blake's clean bed and lay down and fall asleep. With that all done that it was time for the play to begin again, but before she did that she need to make a slight change to Glynda's mind. With a small tweak that Ruby had turned from just another student to her secret lover. She would treat Ruby the same in public, but behind closet doors she would be very affectionate, and for a bonus that Ruby removed her ability to cum without Ruby around. It was a cruel trick, but Ruby was sure when Glynda figured it out that she was going to have a lot of alone time with her. All of that done it was time to wake her up.

Glynda soon became conscious, she felt groggy, but she knew that she felt decidedly better than when she feel asleep. However, the only negative was the fact that her balls were killing her as they felt like the were going to explode any minute now. Getting up from the bed that she stood tall as she examined the room, checking her scroll that Glynda was surprised to see that hours had passed and that she had gotten a few messages. As she began walking to the door that Ruby was waiting for her at the door. That's when Glynda felt her body get a bit aroused as she looked at her girlfriend, but knew that she needed to get to work."Sorry, for talking you like that before sweety, but I just care for your safety." Glynda said before kissing Ruby on the lips before getting ready to leave the dorm, grabbing the door handle that she smiled as she looked at her lovingly. Thanks for taking care of me while I was feeling sick, that rest did me wonders." She continued, not mentioning that her balls were driving her mad and she was going to mastubate like crazy when she got back to her apartment, not knowing that she wasn't going to be able to cum without Ruby being there.

"No problem, honey." Ruby said before opening the door for Glynda to take her leave."Now go get them, Ms.Goodwitch." Ruby said changing the mannerism, as she walked through the door, but not before giving Glynda nice slap on the ass as she left. Glynda was surprised as she "eep" as she looked back at Ruby, red face but smiling." Thank you Ms.Rose. Have a good day." Glynda said before looking both ways and seeing that no one was there blowing Ruby a kiss. Catching it that Ruby smiled as she closed the door and dampened the connection between them, leaving her in the very back of her mind where her feelings or thoughts were going to be of any mind. With the door closed that Ruby got dressed in her clothes that she started out in and returned to bed. In her bed that she began looking through her new pictures that Ruby smiled as she started to get hard, but before she ripped her panties she returned her cock to it's feeble original state. With all things done that when her team returned that she was prepared. Yang was the first to come through the door, Weiss and Blake following in after her.

"Hey, Rubes how are you doing? I got that medicine you wanted." Yang said as she went through the bags of things that she had gotten and rummage around in one of them. Pulling a small box of medicine that she tossed it to her sister. Ruby caught it and placed it to her side as she looked down at her teammates putting down the things from their outing and getting ready to relax for the rest of the day in the dorm room.

"Fine, thanks." Ruby answered knowing full well that the medicine was useless now since she literally got rid of her allergies hours early. As the rest of the team packed their things away that Yang noticed that Ruby was looking a lot better than how she looked before they had left. It was such a surprise because she knew how Ruby got when her allergies were acting up and this was a nice surprise to see that her sister wasn't suffer as much this season as she usually did.

"Well your looking better. That's good." Yang said as she looked up at Ruby happy to see that she wasn't coughing or sneezing her brains out like she was this morning. Putting her hand to her hip that she smiled at her sister." Anything happen while we were gone?" Yang asked, trying to have a bit of fun at Ruby's expense. She knew about her sister's "interests" a bit since she had a glance at her scroll once. She didn't see anything clearly, but she knew that Ruby had a thing for women and that was about it. So since was girl with some extra parts alone in a room where she shared a space with sexy ladies that she could imagine Ruby relieving herself of some misery the old fashion way. Ruby only rolled her eyes before flopping back into bed before looking up parts for Crescent Rose.

"Nothing much..." Ruby said as she began looking for new gears to make sure that her compaction and storage of Crescent Rose was still as smooth as possible. As that was all happened that three figures were scooping out the team's dorm. Those three being Neo, Emerald Sustrai and Cinder Fall as they were searching for a way to get into the RWBY dorm. Since Weiss Schnee was part of the team that Cinder believed that she had some experimental dust in her possession, if they could get there hands on that dust her plans would become a lot simpler. All they needed was to find a time were only one or none of them were in the room and that's when Neo would sneak in since she could shapeshift with her semblance and get away and that Cinder and Emerald were too busy keeping up appearance to do anything else. With that set in motion that all three of them started planning, little did they know what they were doing would change their lives forever and make Ruby's life better than she ever could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning. Get ready.


	3. Neo's initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a record length. Sorry these are coming out a lot slower than I wanted them to be. Also, I have taken some advice and gotten a proof reader. Will fix those mistakes when possible. Thank you for reading.

It had been a couple of days since Ruby had found the magic pen and had made Glynda a part of her planned to be growing harem, with the added benefit of making her an amazonian slut as well. While she was completely tempted to write all her wishes to come true, but she decided against it. The rose felt that growing her collection would be much more entertaining if she did it by herself and watched as she changed them into a perfect bunch of loyal, beefy, cock hungry whores that were going to please her in every possible way. While, she definitely was going to change all three of her teammates into her pets that she decided to leave them for last. They were her closest friends and that meant they were going to be the sweetest to change and ultimately fuck with her monstrous cock as they devote their entire beings to her happiness and lust. Obviously, she could have started adding more to her collection right after she had assimilated Glynda, but she decided to relish her new "relationship" with the huntress since she went through all the trouble of changing her mind into thinking they were in a relationship.

Now that she had made Glynda her girlfriend, things were a bit more "intimate" with each other as they carried out their relationship. The teacher was still wearing her new outfit that Ruby had created for her making that her normal daily outfit. With the new change that Ruby constantly had a perfect view of the huntress's cleavage thanks to the huge boob window that her top now had along with it being sleeveless. The entire class time that Ruby would just love being in the higher row of seats allowing her the perfect view. That view always got better as Ruby would be able to look over the huntress and always be able to see the state that Glynda's balls were in now that she couldn't cum anymore. Thanks to the paper thin fabric that she could basically see how full of jizz that her nuts were, throbbing constantly as she couldn't release a single ounce of the mixed cum that was sloshing around in her sack. The best part was the face that she constantly made as the strain that she was experiencing was visible to everyone that could see it. Thanks to the magic pen that was the only thing that was visible to them, and of course that came with some consequences for the huntress. Almost daily that people asked if she was fine or if she was in pain, but of course that she ignored or deflected the question. No matter what that she was determined never to let anyone know how backed up she was; however, behind closed doors that she sang a completely different tune with Ruby as she complained constantly they were packed with jizz and Ruby loved it.

As the class came to a end Glynda fielded a few remaining questions from the students that she was teaching, some of the questioning the fact that her face was constantly red throughout the lecture, but once again that she dismissed them as she didn't want to get into the real reason why her face was red. Ruby listened in to the huntress's lie stating that she was feeling unwell, but she was still going to be able to fulfill her duties as a huntress and a professor. While, some of the students still looked concerned, but didn't argue back about it as they believed that she was responsible enough to know her own limits and that she wouldn't push herself too hard without reason. With those concerned students leaving that as they walked through the large doors of the class room that Ruby just sat in her seat, head in hands as she looked at Glynda lovingly as she waited. When she heard the last "boom" of the doors closing signaling that they were alone, the speedster got up and walked down the steps in the classroom, Glynda's eyes locked on the door until Ruby was standing in front of her. Ruby didn't say a single word before shoving her hand into her large boob window and fishing in between the blonde's tits. She quickly found what she was looking for, the skeleton key for all the doors in Beacon and with a burst petal of roses that Ruby ran to the doors locked them and placed the key on the table before staring into Glynda's emerald eyes. With the possibility of someone walking in on the gome that Glynda dropped her stern teacher act and began her loving girlfriend one.

"Oh, fuck I need to get out of these right now! That class was felt like it was never going to end!" Glynda screamed as she went immediately bottomless, her balls dropping nearly to her knees as her now, slightly smaller than watermelon sized, that her balls twitched and throbbed in anger. Ever since Ruby made it impossible to nut by herself it constantly drove her crazy as she had no escape from them and that she had to endure their throbbing every second of every day. Ruby loved seeing the mighty Glynda Goodwitch whimper to her as she clutched her balls wanting the pressure to leave and the dull, throbbing pain to just stop. Seeing her like this, Ruby just grinned lightly, almost like she was caring and felt bad that her tall, mature hidden lover was in pain, but that was the furthest from the truth. The silver eyed women wanted nothing more than to see her suffer under her will, she wasn't going to ever torture her or any other sluts that she was going to collect, but she was going going to play with them like this from time to time to keep things fresh and not tire for her new abilities. With her smile growing that she got closer as she grabbed the hem of Glynda's dress and lifted it, following Ruby's flow of motions that soon she had removed Glynda's top, leaving her completely nude, except for her leggings. With her large tits bare, Ruby took one in each hand as she placed her head into her cleavage, looking up at the blustering blonde.

"What about these sweety? How do these feel?" Ruby asked as she began to lightly squeeze them, but what was happening under the surface was more important. Using her connection to Glynda that she began activating and overloading her mammaries glands as they opened and began producing milk at a breakneck pace. With a little memory alteration, Glynda believed that this was also an ongoing problem and not a newly created one thanks to Ruby. In a manner of seconds that the huntress's tits were almost as swollen as her balls, as small veins began to press to the surface and that skin was turning a bit pink with the growing strain. Glynda started biting her lip a bit as the feeling of her swollen breasts started hitting her brain and it didn't get any better when Ruby continued lightly squeezing her tits, milk droplets escaping from the tip of her nipple as it traveled down her large mounds and onto Ruby's hands. Looking down at Ruby that Glynda sucked in a quick breath before shuddering in her supposed lover's hands.

"They're full too...." Glynda whimpered as she felt her lover caressing her swollen mounds, the movement of her tits causing the pressure to sit and register in new areas of her breasts causing it to feel worse.Ruby grinned as she knew exactly what she was feeling thanks to their connection, but now feigning ignorance and caring would seem so much better to her and make things a lot hotter for her.

"Oh?" Ruby tilted her head as she looked up at Glynda and then back at Huntress's painfully, swollen tit, that were just oozing milk from her throbbing nipples and puffed up areola. Acting curious that she gave them a "testing" squeeze, using a lot more pressure than she should have like squeezing a lemon, and the effect was very apparent. A large gush of milk squirted out of her pink tit, like a cow udder. Ruby had to avoid the spray so that it didn't hit her face, but the stream of warm milk hit one of the desks behind them. Looking back at her tit at Ruby smiled as she hungry licked her lips ``They sure are. Why don't I help my big ,strong, girlfriend out with her huge, milky, cow tits?" Ruby said in a sexual voice as she teased the amazon's areola, tracing the circumference with her finger before giving her tits a loving squeeze getting a hitch in her breath and a mix of a groan and a moan reaction. Feeling the bitch of a professor shutter under fingers was a thrill that she loved and knew she wasn't going get sick of it any time soon.

"Ohhhhhh, yes....." Glynda muttered as she moaned in pleasure as she felt a small bit of relief in her breasts as the warm, nurturing milk escaped from her teats onto her lover's fingers. Biting her lip that she could only breathe heavily as she could her body heat up in arousal as Ruby began to play with her breasts more directly. The mature, tall amazon felt as her shorter girlfriend's tongue started tracing around her right areola before latching on to her like leech and began suckling on her breast. Glynda moaned loudly as her legs suddenly got weak as she felt Ruby drawing the milk from her tits in her mouth and suckling it down. The huntress could feel herself getting a bit wet from the pleasure as the pressure in one of her breasts was lessened to nothing and soon Ruby latched on and began sucking with the same vigor as the first. As Glynda cooed that Ruby was happy to drink it all out, the huntress's breast milk tasted a bit sweet thanks to a small change that she made to her body. Now, every drop tasted like vanilla ice cream and it was amazing. When she felt her stomach get full, she detached with a 'pop' , a small dribble still flowing from the teat before stopping. Ruby smiled looking up at Glynda with saliva and milk splattered on her face.

"Delicious. Wish I had some cookies to have with this." The short team leader said as she looked up at Glynda, peeking through the blonde's huge, milk swollen tits. With her connection to her that she felt the pressure had receded in the blonde's breasts with her. While there was still milk in her fun bags that it was a bit less, so she wasn't as unbearably full like they were a moment prior. Seeing the smile on her milky titted "girlfriend" that Ruby moved back allowing them so have some space as Glynda touched her tits, a bit of milk came out, but she only cooed in delight instead of pain.

"Thanks, Ruby. I feel so much better." Glynda said as she squeezed her tits a bit letting the white warm liquid fly free from her breast. The milk only a few inches before falling between the two of them, but it had a bit of a visual effect on her as she shuddered a bit as she moaned feeling pleasure of emptying herself with her own hands. It wasn't as good as Ruby doing with her mouth, but definitely better them being filled to overcapacity with the sweet dairy. 

"I'm so glad to hear that." Ruby said as she began walking up the stairs grabbing the skeleton key as she wanted to leave before people came in for the next class that was going to come in a few minutes. When she reached the top of the stairs that she unlocked the door and smiled, before she tossed the key to Glynda and grabbed the hem of her combat skirt. "Why don't you by my dorm so you can help me with some of my swelling?" Ruby pulled up her skirt to show her heavy swollen balls, throbbing heavily as they were packed with cum thanks to her enlarging them so much and their boosted sperm production." Because I feel like it's going to take a bit before I'm all empty." Ruby smiled letting her skirt drop down concealing her cock and balls as she shrank them back manageable size. The look on Glynda's face was priceless as she was red faced from seeing her lover's cock. "And if your lucky I'll help you those too." Ruby finished as she put her hand on the handle and began pushing forwards opening the door.

"Sure! I would be sooo happy to please and help you." Glynda said as she began hastily getting dressed as she didn't want anyone to see her in the state of undress that she was in. Taking in the sight of her "girlfriends" tits going back into their tit window and the blonde's balls going back to their proper placed that Ruby smiled as she knew that when she came to the dorm later that they were going to have a very great time fucking her as amazonian slut and "helping" her empty those throbbing monstrous nuts all over the room before making her clean it all up. The team leader bit her lip as she imagined the scenario that was going to make reality very soon, only to shake her head as she knew that she needed to have a head start before Glynda could follow and come to her dorm. Opening the door that Ruby looked back one final time to see that Glynda was fully dressed, still a bit pink from blushing, but ultimately smiling up at Ruby, excitement in her eyes as she yearned for release that she was hoping to achieve.

"Perfect." The rose thought as she smiled." I'll see you ..." She paused watching as watched Glynda breath hitch as she was waiting in anticipation wanting to hear the words of confirmation that they were going to fuck. "Soon." Ruby finished as she left, letting the door close behind her, but she knew that Glynda sighed in a breath of relief as she was ecstatic that she was going to get laid and better yet that she was going to blow the biggest load of her life with the secret love of her life, not knowing she was purely the reason that she wasn't able to cum in the first place. With Glynda behind her, Ruby went back to her dorm and waited as in a few minutes that Glynda was going to be at her dorm while everyone was away and she was going to show Glynda that she was a very ferocious lover and master.

* one hour later*

From down the hall to the RWBY and JNPR dorms that the two villianess Neopolitan and Cinder Fall were peeking down the hall. Both of them were currently working through possible students that may cause problems later for their plans to overthrow the school and destroy Beacon. The duo had found a few people so far, but the number was low enough that they didn't need to take action against any of them yet. Still, they needed as much information as they could to plan around them and use their information to destroy them when the time came or at the very least use it incapacite them in some way. This lead to the reason to why that they were there and that was to get info on the team RWBY members. That had initial information, but since Weiss Schnee was on the team there were a bit more "unknown" factors that could arise with her. In light of her connections there were chances of a newly created dust being in that dorm. It was circumstantial at best, but it could be a massive payload of dust or at best they could find major flaws in RWBY that they could exploit.

"Alright there's the dorm, I trust you know what you need to do." Cinder asked as she looked down at the diminutive women before her. The half maiden knew that Neo was the perfect operative for these types of things, but there was a palpable tension between them. Cinder knew that it was because she wielded power over Roman and by extension her, plus Roman being imprisoned by Atlas and no plan for his escape that things only soured more. It was only Neo's devotion to him and that she worked under the condition he be freed that she agreed to work with her. Still that was something else entirely she needed to plan for as Neo nodded acknowledging that she understood the part of her mission to gather intel on the first year team

"Now, there should be only a single person in that room or no one at all. Can you handle that if it comes to a quick "non-lethal" fight? Cinder asked, needing to know her capabilities in this scenario. If a fight occured that she needed to be quick and efficient in taking them out without killing them as it would put the school on high alert and their disguises would not hold up if they were put under the microscope. So that meant Neo had to knock them unconscious and put them in their bed, hopefully their auras closed the wounds and they believe they just passed out, fainted or had a vivid dream. All of them were long shots, but with Neo disguise ability that it should make the escape easier. With another nod from the small assassin that she nodded back and looked back to the dorm."Good. Now go." Cinder told only for Neo to look both ways and change her form, changing into a short faunus, with a long alligator like tail and a few scales rimming around her now yellow eyes.

Neo moved towards the door, moving quickly and light on her feet barely making a sound as she dashed towards the door not wanting someone to catch her in the act. She knew that the women she was forced to be with had done her research, but life had taught her that things never truly go as planned. The whole team could be in there or that they were coming any minute now, so she had to work quickly and get in and out so that she could get back to her original goal and that was to get Roman back. He was caught by the Atlas military thanks to Cinder's botched plans to flood Vale with grimm with an underground tunnel. Now, he was on one of their ships and there was no way she was going to just slip in. They had a lot of security and the latest tech, so unless she got help from Cinder there was no way she was going to save him.

At the door, Neo put the modified scroll that Cinder had given her. The scroll had been modified for rapid decryption, uploaded with a program to open the door electronically. It was simple, but they didn't exactly know the type of encryption so it either took a few seconds or a few minutes. The disguised, false faunus hopped for the latter so that her infiltration of the room would be seamless and that she could return to Cinder and their dorm shortly. Opening the program that her screen turned black as lines or numbers and letters ran through it looking for the correct combination to open the door. Neo almost started to tap her foot only in waiting only to the screen to pause for the code "B008i3Z '' to appear on screen before she could even start. Rolling her eyes at the code that soon her scroll and the door lock turned green, putting her hand to the handle that she opened the door and rushed inside closing it behind her before anyone noticed. With a breath that she turned around, and was not prepared for what she saw.

Glynda was currently on her hands and knees naked, seeing her massive cock erect and leaking as she was giving a sloppy blowjob. The recipient of the blowjob was a lot more shocking as it was the team leader of RWBY getting the blowjob. Leaning back naked as she moaned as her cock was getting sucked by the naked huntress. What Neo didn't see the fact that Glynda had been transformed into a sexualized amazon. Her tits resting on the floor soaking it with milk as her ass jiggled and swayed as she greedily sucked down her master's cock like it was the best thing in the world that she could do. Neo was actually in shock as she stood there frozen as her brain was in mid reset as she took in all this information in. However, in those few seconds were enough for Ruby to take notice of her and realize what an opportunity that she had been given.

"Glynda, could you restrain our guest?" Ruby said in an almost sexual tone as she made direct eye contact with Neo. The mute felt her blood turn to ice as she snapped out of her daze and got ready. The plan was not to fight someone of Glynda's calibur since she was a licensed huntress and worst part of Ozpin's staff meaning that she was highly skilled. Calling off the mission that very second seeing as she was outmatched she attempted to escape the dorm and retreat back to the dorm, but that didn't happen.

The fake faunus attempted to reach for the door, but the second that her hand was on the handle that her entire body locked up. Everything from the neck down felt like it was encased in stone only to be something far worse. Still able to move her head around that she was able to turn just enough that she could see from the corner of her eye, but the glimpse was all that she needed to understand what happened and how screwed that she actually was. From the corner of her eye that she could see that the huntress had extended two of her fingers, their tips glowing purple as she focused in on her. Neo had seen her ability in action a few times around the school and with the intel that she gained was that she had some telekinetic semblance. Meaning that she was trapped and she couldn't escape and that she was at the mercy of the two of them, until she found an opening to get away.

"Well who do we have here?" Ruby asked as she got out of the bed, her cock bobbing up and down as she made her way to the two of them. From the corner of her eye that Neo was able to see her approach, the silver eyed mistress's cock leading by a few seconds before she fully came to register in the fake faunus's brain. Looking her over that Ruby smiled as she was wondering who would be so bold as to break into her dorm. Going over to the stuck in place girl that she extended her new white aura needle and jabbed Neo lightly on her side. That single touch that breaking glass filled the room and Neo's true form was revealed, but that didn't matter as Ruby connected with Neo and learned a few things quickly, like her name. "Hmmm, Neapolitan, huh? What a funny name." Ruby commented as she looked at Neo condencently, believing that was the most ridiculous name that she had heard of. At the sound of Ruby's mirth, Neo's eyes narrowed and she tried fighting against her bonds. 

"Fuck you! You damn bitch!" Neo screamed in her mind as her vocal cords were damaged and bare could gasp or without it sounds raw and strained and she wasn't about that secret slip through yet. Her mind was already flashing with very violent and gruesome ways of enacting her vengeance. One of them, using her own cape against her and some very hungry beowulfs in a faraway forest, there was going to be a video camera and would allow her to watch the video all day long. That though sat with Neo for a bit as she felt a bit of joy imagining Ruby getting ripped to shreds from the monsters of the night, but that was going to have to wait until she somehow escaped from the head mistress and the silver eyed women instead. What she didn't know was that Ruby was surprised by how gruesome Neo thoughts were, but she knew by the end she would be her passive bitch, ready to serve her every need. Grabbing a chair she placed it in the middle of the room, smiling as she was going to have so much fun with the angry, sadistic mute.

"Why don't you lower her into the chair so we can get started?" Ruby asked Glynda immediately nodding as she moved the 'frozen' Neo and put her into the chair, moving the mute's limbs so that she was in the sitting position. Looking Neo over as the heterochromic eyed woman looked up at her with so much hate in her eyes that she half expected that they would turn red like Yang's. "And there you are. Almost looking like a nice present for me." That's when a thought came to mind as soon a flurry of red rose petals spread across the room as Ruby to the closet and quickly grabbed some black bandage tape from a drawer that Yang used for light motorcycle repairs. "My wonderful maid could you relieve our guest of their clothes and put this on her?" Ruby asked as she presented the tape to Glynda, whose eyes widened in wonder as her mistress was giving her a chance to serve her and there was no higher honor than serving and obeying her mistress.

" Yes, mistress! Absolutely!" Glynda gleefully said nearly snatching the tape from Ruby, but refrained herself so she wouldn't do something that considerably rude. With tape in hand, she quickly pocketed the tape in her cleavage as she wanted to first remove Neo's clothes first since she needed both hands to do her work. Glynda was meticulous as she removed Neo's blouse, bra first. Since she wasn't ordered to be careful, any pieces of clothing that were giving her a hassle that she ripped off the mute's body. When she got to Neo's bottom half, it became abundantly clear that Neo was packing something in between her legs. The second that the amazonian maid removed her pants that was crystal clear as Neo has her panties stuffed with cock on the brink of snapping. Glynda only a single tug of a finger against the straining pink panties and the snapped, letting the massive cock and balls to fall out. With now naked Neo that Glynda pulled out the tape and began taping her to the chair along with covering Neo's nipples and pussy too. While this was happening, Ruby looked at Neo from the side and scoffed.

"Wow! I guess we're in the same boat then aren't we Neo. You have barely any tits, ass at all, but you definitely have a cock. Well I guess your body has to compensate for something." Ruby mocked, knowing full well that was going to strike a nerve with Neo. With her connection to Neo, she knew that she had a few sore sports about her body, mostly her height, but she often dealt with it by beating the hell out of the person who mocked her. While she is physically bound that didn't stop Neo from thinking of what she was going to do with Ruby and more importantly the cock that she had just mocked.

"I'm going to use this fucking cock to choke you and then snap your damn neck!" Neo thought, fully planning on shoving her massive two foot cock and stuffing into Ruby's smug face. Then she was going to gag Ruby until her face turned blue and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She would keep going until she heard something break and then leave her body bloated with cum. Ruby smirked as she was planning on doing the same, but the only difference was that Neo was going to love it and she was going to suck and swallow every drop that she gave her lovingly. When she saw Glynda was cutting the last piece of tape that she was done and Ruby felt it was time for Neo to see her future. All it took was the fact that Ruby now considered Neo a part of her harem, and with that new resignation of her status from target to harem member that the marker's illusion shattered as Glynda changed before Neo's eyes.

The mute watched as Glynda's form began to change, instead of being just naked standing over her that Neo watched as everything, but her face changed suddenly. The mute watched as Glynda shot up a few feet immediately easily towing over her like a giant. Things only got crazier as Neo watched Glynda's tits swell soon casting shade and blocking out her face as her gigantic tits finished growing to their full size. It was only thanks to the huntress's tits blocking the view of her face that Neo's attention was drawn elsewhere, specifically the rest of Glynda's body. The mute had to witness as Glynda's muscles began to expand and hardened continuously. She could only watch in terror as the huntress abdomen and legs went from fit heavily body builder status. When her transformation was finished, Neo could only look at Glyda's body up to her tits, mind going nuts as she was trying to think of a logical explanation. 

"What the fuck, why is she a monstrous brute!? Did they drug her with something!?" Neo's mind raced as she tried on thinking of something that would explain the massive changes that she had just witnessed. There was dust, but that was too much to ask for, a person's body can only handle one dust at a time naturally, she has seen other's try mixing other types into their bodies. Those were often "messy" results which was the real reason that she had a parasol as a weapon so she could block the carnage as she hated washing blood out of her clothes. With the knowledge she knew that there was no way that it was dust related, meaning it could be semblance related, but with her and Ruby's semblance already know that wasn't it either. As her mind hoped around thinking of logical ideas of how the huntress was changed, Ruby listened and smiled as she was never going to get close to the answer thanks to the magic pen. Grinning that Ruby believed that it was time that she initiated Neo into the harem, but first she needed to put her paces since she seemed a bit head strong.

"Now that you can see what she really looks like, that we might as well get started." Ruby said as she instantly got Neo's attention as she head whipped around to look at Ruby's piercings silver eyes. She turned her head so fast that Ruby believed her head was going to spin off because she turned her head so fast. But that didn't matter as Ruby started Neo's transformation into becoming a slutazon like Glynda had become. Looking at Neo sitting in the seat, Ruby remembered that particular chair was actually uncomfortable to sit in for long periods of time. So wanting Neo to be comfortable that Ruby started with the petite woman's ass cheeks. Immediately, Neo noticed the change as the bonds on her legs began pulling and shifting and looking down that she saw why as she was slowly rising in her chair as her butt was gaining more and more mass out of nowhere. The suppliness of her expanding cheeks spilled out the sides of the chair. 

Neo's eyes widened as she watched herself pack more and more pounds of jiggling ass meat from out of nowhere as her legs and arms rubbed against the wood and strained against the tape as her ass was lifting her higher and higher. The mute tried struggling against the adhesive wrappings that were still binding her to the chair even as her body was forced to rise within her confines, the black tape stretching, but refusing to break as it only dug into her flesh to keep her in place. Gritting her teeth as she felt the bite of the tape on her flesh that Neo tried to make sense of what was happening to her, but her mind was spinning as new nerves were being created out of nowhere and the crazy events that happened in the last few minutes. Walking in on a sex act, getting caught and then the big one of Glynda transforming into a tower monster of muscle and curves. As Neo struggled, Ruby only grinned as Neo was still a bit too flat up top for her liking so in the spirit of being generous that she started expanding Neo's tits too. The mute immediately felt the weight of her breast increase dramatically as she went from bee stings to cantaloupes in seconds; that snapped her mind out her tail spin and focused in one the fact her tits and ass were blowing up like balloons.

"What the fuck, what the fuck!? Did I die or did Cinder drug me to make me go crazy and leave me to the wolves!?" Her mind was screaming as she started thrashing in the chair that it began to creak and bounce as she tried to break free. With a simple nod from Ruby that Glynda took the hint and put her hand on top of the chair keeping it still and ensuring that Neo wasn't going to run the risk of toppling over in her seat. With the mute stuck in her seat that her eyes locked onto Ruby's seeing the cheer in her eyes like she was looking at a puppy put her in shock as she didn't think that Ruby would be so sadistic. That shock, however: was so replaced with the most vile, venomous, blood boiling rage that she had ever experienced. It was so potent that she gave up being quiet she was going to let her anger be heard no matter how it made her look. 

Hearing Neo speak was something similar to listening to someone with a horrid case laryngitis. Ruby could hear something coming out her mouth, but not of it was unstandable as it was a hoarse whisper and her thrashing in the chair didn't make it any better. Using her connection to Neo that she looked through Neo's history and understood a horrible fight ruined her voice completely. While Ruby found it slightly amusing to watch Neo lips flap as almost a continuous silent scream came out her mouth, the silver eyed women knew that it wouldn't be a fun to have mute slut if she couldn't hear the bitch moan. So using her new found powers that Ruby made a more beneficial change to Neo. With a single thought and Ruby repaired Neo's vocal cords to the point it was like they were never damaged in the first place and with that fix she was in for a earful.

"I'm going to kill you! Your internal organs are going to be hanging from the ceiling and acting as a damn noose when I'm done with you! Neo raved as she fought against the tape wanting to rip Ruby apart and paint the whole room with her blood. Ruby just smiled as she never would have expected Neo to have such a nice and lovely voice. Though the fact that she was currently using it to make very vivid and gruesome ways that she was going to mutilate her body. Still that she was going to wait; there was no need to stop her since she was sure that the former mute was going to be in for a shock when she realized that she magically regained the ability to speak once more. "When I'm done with you'll wish I just stabbed you through the head! I'm...I....I!!!" Neo sputtered out as she finally noticed something. It was the fact that there was a new voice in the room reberating against the walls that had fallen silent suddenly. That's when the look on Ruby's face told her everything as her grin sly, but more importantly that was the look in her eyes, like she was the last one that crossed the finish line. That's when she felt all her hairs stand on edge, face flushed and her heart stopped in her chest. 

"I can talk...." It was only a whisper at this massive revelation, but it was more than enough to confirm everything as she could hear it. She could hear her own voice! It was the final straw of insanity that finally broke Neo's hate and rage and replaced it with fear and terror. It was all too much; her tit and ass were still growing already, some of the tape snapping as her body was still rising and now the fact her rack was pulling her forwards as well. Her ever growing breasts already hiding her legs with their massive size, she would have toppled over already if it wasn't for Glynda's hand pressing down on the back of the chair keeping it stable. Now that Neo was able to finally speak that Ruby was much more fixated on her mouth and saw that she was a bit thin lipped, but there was no need to worry she knew a quick fix for that.

"Yep, but I think you lips are a bit too thin soo...." Ruby trailed off as she began her growth process which to her was the equivalent of just imagining a slider and sliding to the increased direction. Neo's lips responded immediately as her lips were the next thing to grow both her bottom lip and top were growing outwards as then thickened more and more. First, being as thick as her finger, then two, then three and then even more. This time instead of threats that Neo attempted to be for the first time in her life that she tried to beg for her to stop, but because her lips had grown already to large that opening her jaw didn't part them anymore all that filled the room was mumblings and the more frequently sound of creek of wood and the sound of snapping tape. Seeing the tears in Neo's eyes and the fact that formerly mute's mind was filled with her pleas, matching the ones that were going unheard thanks to her massive lips, that only produces drool and mumbles as her pleas only made her hum at various octaves. Ruby was about to ask something, before the sounds of creaking wood finally came to ahead.

It only took a few seconds after the finally cracks and creaks that the wooden chair made that soon the chair broke. The legs of the chair snapping as the black tape held the continuous enlarging Neo finally broke letting gravity do the rest of the work as her tits slammed her to the floor, her massive mounds providing as cream color cushioning as she fell face into them. The former mute almost suffocating in her own cleavage as she had to pull her head out of the seemingly bottomless chasm that was now her tits. With a heavy head thanks to her still growing that Neo was able to rest her gigantic lips on her tits as her ass was bare and presented to Glynda who was holding the remains of the chair and seat of the chair. Seeing that the seat was broken the amazon took the remains of the seat and the broken legs and took them to the garbage; her maid nature wanted to make sure that the room was still tidy and clean. Taking care of the trash that she returned back to the mound of flesh that was Neo looking over her in interest as she was in wonder what her mistress was planning for her.

With her bonds broken, Neo attempted to use her new found freedom to try to escape, but unfortunately found herself in a new type of trapping, her own body. Her tits were too heavy to even lift off her chest, each one feeling like that weighed a hundred pounds and her ass wasn't helping either, each cheek felt like a giant kettlebell weighing on her back. Neo had landed on her knees and now it was pure torture as the wieght of them were barring down on her kneecaps. She tried pushing, attempting to move her legs to a more stressful position, but the weight of her ass made it impossible to even move her legs the smallest amount. Neo was trapped, pinned to the floor by her own body, her own hands sinking into her gigantic tit flesh like they were dough. Only able to look up that Neo saw her captors looking down at her, well only Ruby as Glynda's stature made it so she only was able to see her upper body up to her breasts. When their eyes met that Ruby licked her lips as it was now to test truly test the budding harem member.

"Well she seems ready, but maybe we should see if she is any good before she gets to join our group?" Ruby said as she went back to her aura connection to Neo and stopped all of her expansions that she had started. With all of her mounds now finished their growths all of them beating Glynda's own measurements easily with their sheer sizes, but she wasn't going to waste her time if they were good enough to make a cock cum at all despite their size. So with that in mind Ruby felt it was appropriate that her maid "test" the new member and see if she was worth the trouble. "Hey, Glynda why don't you test out the new meat?" Ruby looked up to Glynda with a smile, seeing the amazon's emerald green eyes flicker with excitement as a wide, lavious grin appeared on her face.

"Yes mistress!" Glynda said she grinned ear to ear. Separating her massive cleavage so she got a good look at what her target was that the amazonian maid was very happy to see what Neo had fully become. She was now a nice, huge pile of supple meat to fuck and cum all over. Getting hard in a few seconds that Glynda soon got on her knee since Neo was stuck to the floor and the height difference alone made it impossible to fuck her. Now, that she was on her knees, the blonde was in a much more accepting position. Grabbing her massive throbbing, cock that she pressed her tip into Neo's lips. Glynda shuddered as the duo color haired mound of sexual flesh named Neo lips were amazing just to pass through aiming for her throat. However, there was a problem as she soon hit the iron gate that was the women's teeth as Neo was clenching her jaw hard barring Glynda's entry into her windpipe. The amazon's smile disappeared as she soon separated her cleavage so that she could look into Neo's eyes. " Get to work and show me you’re worthy of our mistress's time." Glynda warned as she looked down Neo, gently moving her cock back and forth, not wanting to damage Neo without her mistress's permission to do so. Ruby rolled her eyes as she knew that this wasn't going to be easy, even if Neo was feeling scared she knew that there was no way she was going to allow herself to be used.

"Well that's not good. I guess she needs to learn her "manners''. Ruby looked down at Neo knowing full well that would still be stubborn as a mule despite the position she was in. Sure that Ruby could allow Glynda to be forceful and break her the literal way, breaking her jaw so she can thoat fuck the former mute, but she felt that wouldn't really show off her capabilites as a willing slut. Opening her connection to Neo again that Ruby rolled her eyes as she put her head in her hand as she was going to have to make modifications to her again so that she would be more "responsive" to Glynda attempts to test her skills a fillatio. Using her abilities, she started making changes to the former mute. Those changes being that she made the massive lipped Neo's balls start swelling with cum, increasing the sensitivity of her whole mouth and lips, and making her drool more and more. However, that was only the tip of the iceberg as she made more intricate changes, making it so all of her planned changes were linked to her continued resistance. The more she resisted the more cum and drool she would produce, getting more sensitive, but most importantly that more she turned her head away and refused entry that her tongue would become more and more of its own entity wanting nothing more than Glynda's cock as her own forced upon urges grew. With all those changes, Ruby was very sure that Glynda would give her results of Neo's skills "very" soon.

"Come on, I don't have all day." The blonde started trying to get Neo to open her maw and starts pleasuring her so that she could report back to Ruby on what Neo could do, but she was still making it difficult. Neo refused her prodding making she turned her head away from Glynda's cock or pulling away so that the tip left her lips with a audible pop every time. However, each time was when Neo body started changing thanks to the new modifications that Ruby had implanted into her body. She felt a surge in her balls as if someone turned up the pressure inside them, her huge balls heavily swollen and getting worse by each turn of her head. Neo's mouth was another victim as she became more and more aware of the inner parts of her mouth, her lips becoming more sensitive at the slightest moment sending bolts of pleasure every time Glynda's cock head touched them. Worst and strangest of all was the fact her tongue seem drawn to Glynda's pressing against the back of her teeth as if they were two magnets. Even as she fought to control her tongue that her mind was craving the blonde's cock as her mouth was filling with drool only to lube up her swollen lips as it dripped out. Neo knew it was Ruby's doing, but she had not idea how to fight what she had done.

For the next half hour Ruby just watched in mild amusement as Glynda and Neo had their apparently deadlocked battle of wills on the floor of her dorm. Glynda repeatedly adjusts her cock placing in between Neo's massive suckers only to have her turn her head or remove her cock from them. The blonde amazon had asked if she could at least lightly strangle her to at least get her to open her mouth, but Ruby denied her request. The mistress told her that she wanted Neo unharmed for now, and Glynda obeyed and went back to work, never considering questioning her master. However, that truth of the matter was that Ruby knew that the supposed deadlock was already meeting its end as she knew how close Neo was to breaking. The former mute balls were near their breaking point as her cock was like a broken faucet of precum leaking on the floor, her lips driving her nuts as her head was spinning, all her thoughts focused on cock as her tongue was acting as a battering ram trying to get the Glynda's meaty cock. Neo didn't know how long she would last, but it turned out it was only for a few more seconds. With one spirited thrust that Glynda hit Neo's teeth and had released some precum. The murky liquid passing through Neo's teeth and landing on her tongue, the taste and texture hit Neo's like a train as her mind snapped into a craze as Ruby's implanted desire took control.

"I need her cock!" Neo screamed in her mind as she opened her mouth fully as she began pushing her head forwards so that she could swallow Glynda's massive, veiny cock. Happy that Neo had finally become more "accepting" of Glynda's member that she made it so Neo's body could accept such a large cock with no problem, along with giving her some amazing blowjob skills. Normally, Neo would be freaking out as she suddenly knew how to suck cock with great skill, but with her psyche broken for the time being that she didn't care as her tongue stroke the bottom of the blonde's meatspire and taking it to the half length as that was all she could reach in her position stuck on the floor. However, Glynda noticed Neo's change of attitude and knew that it was time to review Neo's cock sucking skill for Ruby to see if she was worthy of being able to join Ruby's harem and have the right to pleasure her mistress.

"That's better." The amazon stated as she began pushing her hips forwards, pushing her cock in the now happy cock sucker. When she saw she was a few inches off from a full deep thoat so Glynda moved closer, nearly resting her knees on Neo's tits, but with the gape closed that Glynda was able to grab Neo's head and completely face fuck her and her massive lips, all of which Neo now loved as she was able to have all of Glynda's cock to herself. With her new access to the all length of the amazon's bitchspire she lost it as she used everything at her disposal to get Glynda to cum, sucking as hard as she could, using her throat and wildly using her tongue that she was almost a blowjob machine ad Glynda definitely noticed as she began to pound Neos face harder as her swollen balls slapped against Neo's drenched chin. 

"Oh, shit her really has a mouth on her. I feel like I'm about to bust!" Glynda moaned as she thrusted harder and was becoming more rough with Neo's head as she pushed and pulled harder. It was a feeling that she had been looking for an entire week as her balls were so backed up and she couldn't cum both in thanks of Ruby's manipulations, but Ruby had given her mental permission to cum and she definitely was going to take advantage of it even if she didn't know it herself. Glynda could only hold on for another five minutes, before the mix of being backed up with her own and Ruby's cum, Neo's implanted lust and skill pushed her over the edge. WIth a loud roar that Glynda pulled Neo's head to her crotch so hard, that Neo's aura activated ensuring what would have been a fractured neck was nothing more than a really rough tough.``Oooooh!" Was the last sound that Glynda made before her massive balls tense as she fired off the biggest load of her life, gallons of cum flooding her urethra as it landed in Neo's stomach. What felt like hours to the two of them was about two minutes of nut busting and swallowing goodness. With Neo cum dazed that Glynda was able to remove her cock and stand up showing that her member was covered in saliva, but no cum."That was good." Glynda sighed as she looked down at the bloated pink and brown haired women, panting for air as she looked aimlessly forwards. Seeing that they were done, Ruby knew that it was her turn to really "test" Neo's worthiness of place in the harem.

"So how is she?" Ruby asked looking up to Glynda already knowing the answer to the question as she literally saw Glynda's reaction to her making her cum. With a small glance it was very obvious that there was still backed up cum in Glynda's balls as they were still visibly swollen with both of their nut batter inside her sack. Looking back up that she saw that Glynda fixed her glasses before looking down at her mistress, almost like her original demeanor, but the face she was still a bit red in the face from face fucking Neo betrayed that aspect showing she was still her slutty, obedient maid.

"She’s good for oral duties, mistress." Glynda said her voice was almost as strict as her old personality was. Still Ruby was happy to hear that Neo had met Glynda's standards of blowjobs, but was pretty sure this was her first once since her cock was so large in the first place. Still, that meant that she at least admitted that Neo was worthy of giving her blowjobs and that was all the qualifications that Glynda needed to witness as now it was time for her own personal "evaluations" of Neo's body. However, Ruby had the need to make sure that Neo understood that Glynda wasn't even close to being in charge of anything . So with her erect cock and her connection to Neo that she decided to make that fact diamond clear to her, even in her mentally shattered state.

"That's great to hear." Ruby cheered as she clapped her hands together as she looked down at Neo with her vacant stare towards them. Thanks to all the changes she had made to her and the fact she went cock crazed that her mind was essentially broken and was going to respond to anyone or anything for a while, but Ruby wasn't patient enough to wait for that to happen. So she removed all the new changes that she had made and fixed Neo's mind enough not to crave cock, but still be in a mental fog for a bit. She was going to give her nice big wake up call as she implanted a new bodily reaction into Neo's body. With that all set all she had to do was trigger it.”Hey you want to know the difference between her cock and mine other than the fact I'm bigger?" Ruby asked despite knowing Neo's brain wasn't registering anything, like she was in a day dream that she couldn't break out of. As she stepped forwards she wiped a large droplet of pre-cum from her tip and held it on her finger as she got closer and knelt down in front of her "I'm you mistress, not her. So just my pre-cum can do this." The silver eyed mistress said before shoving her finger and most of her hand into Neo's lips and placing her pre-cum on Neo's tongue. That's all she needed to do as she pulled away she snickered as this was going to be fun to watch.

Neo's head was an empty fog. She couldn't even think as it felt like something was broken inside her and the thing that was holding her together was gone now. All she could do was feel the heat of her body, the way that it radidated and surrounded her almost like she was in a hot tub. Then something seemed to push through the fog as she felt something push to the inside of her mouth and place something on her tongue. Neo instinctively swallowed it and that's when something happened that she couldn't explain entirely happened. Suddenly, all the fog in her mind was blown away and then left with nothing, no muddled thoughts or anything at all, but that moment clarity was so replaced by a storming, raging, ocean that immediately drowned her is the most intense pleasure that she had yet experienced. Neo opened her mouth to scream as nothing came out as her body was somehow in a paradox of jizzing her brains out and only brinking to climax. Her cock and balls twitching madly, as her pussy quivering as it spasmed maddeningly. In what felt like a eternity later that her mind cleared up allowing her to think normally once again, only leaving her to see a grinning Ruby loom over her

"Well that was fun to watch, but I think it's time for us to get a lot more personally acquainted." Ruby smiled before she stood back up to full height and looked up to her patiently waiting for the amazonian maid that was looking down at her and Neo wondering what her mistress was planning on doing with the invader. "Glynda, why don't you go back home, and relieve you stuffy nuts of yours." The young mistress said as she knew that Glynda's nuts were still almost backed up to the brim despite just unloading into Neo's stomach. Ruby saw the glee in her eyes as she looked like she won a million lien, but before she ran out of the room to rush out of the room, Ruby knew she had a huge opportunity that she wasn't about to waste it. Before Glynda left that Ruby grabbed her scroll before having to give her a hard slap on her bubbly ass getting a gasp before she looked down at her grinning mistress that was presenting her scroll to her. "And make sure you send pictures of yourself covered, alright?" Ruby said as she gave Glynda the scroll and watched her store it in her cleavage.

"Yes, Mistress right away!" Glynda said ecstatically as she nodded swiftly before crouching slightly as she opened the door and started making her way back to her own personal dorm. Ruby smiled as she watched Glynda's massive ass jump and jiggle, audibly hearing a few claps of her ass as she hurried away to her home. Satisfied with the view that Ruby closed the door to the dorm and turned back to Neo, who currently was turning to turn her head enough to see her, but was barely able to get a glimpse of her in her peripheral vision. Now that it was just her and Neo that Ruby allowed herself a giggle as she knew this was going to be very fun for her and very, very" intense for her ice cream themed target.

"Now, it's you and me Neo." Ruby said as she began to walk back into the field of view of Neo, going around the right side before standing in front of her. That's when Ruby got on her knees, looking at the villian in the eyes before looking at the canyon of cleavage that Neo was currently stuck in. With a malicious grin on her face that she poked Neo's tit flesh, watching her finger sink in like she was poking warm jello. Pulling her finger away that Ruby chuckled as she wanted to see what she had made of Neo's tits.``Hmm, lets see how these feel." The silver eyed women said as she grabbed handfuls of the cream colored flesh and pulled upwards in a vain attempt to lift them. She was actually surprised as she couldn't even lift them even when she was actually tried. Ruby eventually gave up and tried just lifting one tit with both hands and even then that she was barely able to get one off the ground before dropping it. The massive funbag wobbling wildly as pleasure flooded Neo's brain as the new nerves that were created got their first sensation and went nuts overreacting to the new stimulus."Wow, no wonder you haven't gotten up these things way a ton." Ruby joked as she looked down at Neo, using the connection to better understand what she was feeling and think and what she found was very amusing.

"Shit! It feels so good!" Neo thought and attempted to scream as the tit that Ruby had dropped onto the floor exploded in ecstasy and flooded her brain with pleasure. The former mute squirmed as the tit that was dropped was throbbing as she felt her balls throb angrly as pussy spasmed, spattering more lubricant on her inner thighs and cunt. Breathing through her nose as her body shook in enticement as it was just so ready to explode in orgasm and cum her brains out. Neo had a feeling that Ruby wasn't going to let her cum or even let her go for that matter as she just stood there waiting telling Neo all she needed as she felt the sensation in her breast fade into nothingness. Once Ruby knew that Neo's had gotten off its edge that modified her again couldn't cum anymore. She had a few new plans in her mind and that she didn't want to refrain herself at all. With that done, Ruby looked at Neo's tits and something came to mind. If they were so big, she wondered if they had any milk?

"Hmmmm. I always wondered if it is possible to milk a person like you can milk a cow?" Ruby asked Neo as she got on her knees and looked at massive "udders'' before looking Neo directly in the eyes."Well I guess your tits are big enough, so let's see."The silver eyed mistress said before she began randomly groping the former mutes tits looking for her "teats'' to get the milk from.With every grope of her hands that Ruby used her power over Neo's body to start her mammaries glands and put them to overdrive immediately and Neo certainly noticed. Every time that Ruby gripped her massive funbags, that the second she let go to grab and pull somewhere else there was a growing pressure that spread throughout each of her tits until the pressure emanated in every inch of her breast. The mound of sexual flesh that was Neo knew what it was thanks to Ruby's context of asking about milk. As Neo felt the pressure build that she noticed where it was the least which was pressed against the floor, meaning her nipples were on floor, nowhere near where Ruby's hands were. After a few more seconds Ruby gave up and stood back up. 

"I guess not." Ruby said as she turned away from Neo, knowing that her plaything's breasts were always swelling with the diary she was searching for. Tapping her foot as if thinking she just waited as she wanted the swelling to continue until it became very, nearly unbearable, uncomfortable for Neo before turning back like she had a revelation to the problem."Well, maybe if I get to those nipples I might get somewhere." Ruby said before looking at Neo's tits, but paused as she "remembered" the face that she couldn't lift even one with both her arms to begin with."Well that too bad. I almost forgot I can't lift those big, fat udders of yours even if I tried. I guess my question won't be answered today." Ruby said before she walks away to go the bathroom, leaving Neo to her now overfilled, milky tits.

"You whore! Get back here and milk my tits!" Neo screamed, only for her new found lips to dampen her angry, needful screams to nothing more than a hum as her lips vibrated as a result before realizing what she just attempted to scream. "What am I saying!? I won't be broken by her!" Neo told herself as she tried to resolve herself not to be done in by Ruby and her insane abilities, not knowing she was already broken once and Ruby was dead set on breaking her so many more times before the end of the day.

Listening in on Neo's thoughts and muted screams that Ruby just hummed a tune herself as she looked around the bathroom as she needed something to further her torment of Neo. Looking around she didn't find anything that would seem fun to implement on Neo until she looked under the sink of the dormitory bathroom. Ruby had found her sister's supplies for impromptu parties, beads, glow sticks and more, but what stuck out to Ruby was the red cups that her sister had stashed. "Perfect" Ruby whispered in glee as she took one of the cups out of the packaging and grinned menacingly. Putting it to the tip of her cock that Ruby gave herself a pitiful handjob by her new higher standards, but it got the job done. She only got a few "droplets" of cum from her small orgasm, but it was enough to fill the cup to the brim with her spunk. Smiling at the cum she opened the bathroom door and headed back to Neo, who was still trapped on the floor thanks to her new weight.

Walking around to Neo's backside, Ruby grinned as she looked that massive bubbly rear and suppressed a chuckle as this was going to be a show."Here." The silver eyed women said before burying the bottom rim of the red cup into Neo's gigantic ass cleavage. Making her way around to the front of Neo that Ruby smiled as she started making a change to Neo mind and body. All she did was simply make Neo's body and mind crave her cum along with increasing her body sensitivity to it, mainly her nose and skin. When she was in front and center that she grabbed a new chair for her to sit on, giving her the perfect view to look down on Neo from, her massive cock and balls resting in front of her, but Ruby was going to make sure her "Slutazon'' in training was going to be focused on the cup in her hindquarters."Make sure you don't drop it for five minutes. If you do I'll fix you up." Ruby lied having no real intention of returning Neo to her normal state before her full training and transformation, though Neo believed her though she knew that the majority knew it was a lie, but self-denial was strong enough to make her smug thinking the task was easy as long as she stood still. That's when Ruby thought it was time to bust Neo's bubble.

"By the way it's my cum." Ruby said as she leaned in closer, casting a small shadow over Neo's head before sitting back into her seat smiling smugly as she knew that she had just started the ticking clock and that in under five minutes Neo would be a in a heap of trouble that Ruby was almost drooling to dish out on her already, but no she was going to wait. As she sat back in her chair, she decided to listen in on Neo's thoughts and they were exactly how she imagined them to be. She was being cautious, but on the forefront of her mind that she smugly believed that it was going to be an easy five minutes. Ruby was in front of her and as long she didn't move for another five minutes she was golden. The second her changes were fixed, well she was going to enact her first plan of vengeance and then take a shower. She hoped the team kept strong smelling soap, faunus's were a pain in the ass and those who have smell blood were the worst. Hard to get out of explaining why you reek of blood when you're not a butcher. That was her train of thought then she suddenly something, derailed as something immediately got a hold of her attention and it was the cum that was currently lodged in her ass cleavage.

Neo felt shock through her body as suddenly it felt excited for some reason, but there was something more, it was craving something. She felt the excitement build in her body, before it began to localize itself; those places being her ass and back. Neo understood what was happening and then looked up at Ruby surprised, then angry, only for Ruby to chuckle turning that anger into fear. The former mute knew that Ruby must have done something to her and that "something" had become more and more apparent as her body started getting more and more hungry for what was in the cup that she was holding on to. However, every breath that she took was becoming more and more difficult as she had to breathe through her nose. It wasn't because something was blocking it, quite the opposite it was because she could breath that it was the problem. Every breath that she took smelled musky, and weirdly alluring and the worst part she knew where the smell was coming from as she was emanating from right behind her.

"Why does it smell so good!?" Neo thought and shouted into her wobbling, extremely plump lips only to cause them to jiggle slightly as she attempted to look back at where the cup was, barely seeing it fully in her peripheral vision. It was right where she felt it in between her forcefully grown creamy mounds. Neo tried fighting it not wanting to give into Ruby's manipulations, but every breath was like a sledgehammer to her nail of her instincts. Her body was angry throbbing with need especially in her ass and back. Her body starting to follow her primal instincts as her as cheeks began to slightly wiggle, slightly moving back and forth in need. Neo groaned as she tried to stop her ass only to stop for a second before they went right back to jiggling and wiggling. The slight start and stop moments caused more stress and pain in her knees as the weight of her ass was putting on them, it almost felt like her bones were grinding against each other because of it. However, Neo tried to hold on even as her mind being entranced by the scent of Ruby's spunk that she tried to hold on even as her ass started getting more active in its movement all she had to to was hold on until the end; a end that Ruby was going to spring on her early than Neo ever hoped to make.

For the next four minutes Ruby watched as Neo fought her mind and body craving the stuff that was in the cup, seeing as Neo was almost there she decided to end it. With a single cough that Ruby surprised Neo causing her to jump and more importantly her ass caused the cup to fall, and cover her back in Ruby's spunk. The cum to skin reaction made Neo's quiver as felt Ruby's cum cover had back and now her back, ass and now pussy was throbbing wanting more of luke warm cream. Smiling that Ruby got up getting Neo's attention as she rose to her full height putting on a fake disguised grin on her face.

"Wow, looks like you literally couldn't stay still for five minutes." Ruby said in a dark tone as she began walking behind Neo, waiting till she was out of her field of view before letting her smile reach her face. Looking down at all the pre-cum that Neo was leaking along with the cum that was spilled from the cup she had spilled mixed together, Ruby shrugged as she waded through a giant growing puddle on the floor. Picking up the empty cup that she tossed it away hitting the broken chair that Glynda had placed there when Neo broke it thanks to Ruby's forced upon expansions. Ruby giggled as Neo was becoming the messiest slut she was breaking, but it didn't matter because what actually mattered was in front of her and that was Neo's massive ass cheek in the air just waiting for a good spanking."Guess I have to punish you for wasting the cup." Ruby said, still sounding dark, nearly breaking at the end, but it was enough as Neo's ass wiggled as she attempted to get out of the way but the weight of her body making sure that she remained there on the spot where she first landed. Looking down at her Ruby smiled as she was going to enjoy this only to be surprised by the multi-colored hair women.

"Please no! Mercy, please!" Neo tried to scream as she threw her hands back in an attempt to block any punishment that Ruby was planning for her. However, Ruby just found the display to be painful and embarrassing for a villain like her. Ruby remembered the things that she did, helping steal the Atlas mech only to help Roman escape capture. Then there was the fact that she nearly killed Yang, but that when her connection to Neo she got a bit more insight into the event. Yang said she got lucky, but seeing through Neo's memories that she saw someone had appeared from nowhere and spooked her into leaving. It was a bandit leader of some kind and they were intimidating enough to make her leave. Ruby guessed Yang didn't want to tell them for some reason, but now wasn't the time for that, now was time for punishment and seeing those memories gave Ruby a nice spark of anger that she was anxious to use on Neo.

"For what you did to my sister and for dropping the cup I will never give you the slightest ounce of mercy." Ruby said coldly as her hands roamed over Neo's massive cheeks, palms itching as she let them roam a bit before stopping dead set where they were. With a grin on her face that Ruby got ready as she was going to give Neo the spanking of her life.``Now let's see how like getting your ass beat." Ruby gave Neo a good warning before she raised both her hands and like lightning that she struck both cheeks at the same time, her hands sinking into her doughly flesh. As she heard Neo squeal that Ruby was surprised by the density of her ass cheeks as her palms were stinging more than they thought they would. So with a new change she made Neo's body a lot lighter, though she made sure Neo felt the same weight as she had been enduring the whole time. While she was connected Ruby decided to add something more to the punishment; every spank was going to be accompanied by an image of her submitting to Ruby in various positions and ways along with small urges too. It wouldn't force her to obey, but definitely drive her insane. With all that done Ruby began raining down slaps, palms not stinging as much with Neo's lightened rear end.

Every slap of her massive cheeks sent Neo's mind spiralling as she felt the power of Ruby's hands shoot through her body. Normally, Neo knew that spanking should be putting her in some pain, but with every slap of her ass that there was a huge amount of ecstasy along with it. However, the worst part of it was the fact that every time Ruby spanked her ass that something popped into her mind. It was a vivid image of her being Ruby's bitch in every sense of the word. Her being on the floor sucking the rose's cock to the base, riding her as her face was in pure ecstasy, her massive tits jumping every time she impaled herself on the silver eyed women's cock. Then there were the urges, every spank that she received that suddenly the moment that Ruby's hands left her wobbling, reddening mounds that she wanted them back on her ass! Neo tried to fight it, but every hit the images and urges struck true into the base of her mind and thoughts driving the rest away before they could regroup. As she was looked forwards, forced to feel the stinging of her ass there was only one thought that was still able to run though her head before the next slap

"Please make it stop!!" The thought rang out before another spank of her ass wiped it away only to be replaced with another image of Neo doing another lewd act on Ruby and wanting to be dominated by her. Ruby heard the mental plea and suppressed a chuckle as she spanked Neo a bit harder that time, wanting to give her a harder time even as her toy's mind was breaking down. Looking down at Neo's ass Ruby was just so tempted to hotdog her giant cock inbetween her sweet cheeks but went against it. She wasn't about to fuck her just yet, oh no, she had so many plans to push her to the edge, pull her back and push her again. Neo was nothing more than a yo-yo that Ruby was playing with as roughly as possible and wanted to see when she would finally break when her mental string finally snapped. Arms getting tired that the spanks slowed and then finally stopped leaving Neo's ass red, and full of intersect hand marks. Proud of her work that Ruby smiled as she went to see the facial state Neo was in.

"There were go!" Ruby said before walking forwards and returning to the chair that she had brought over to daunt Neo with. Seeing her face was perfect, her face was pink, tears swelling in her eyes, but haven't come out yet. It was the perfect visual for a person like Neo getting her just desserts in her life. Smiling at that Ruby leaned in wanting to see if Neo had finally become a good girl and would be obedient.``Has the slut learned her lesson?" Ruby asked as she loomed over Neo once again wanting to see if she would nod in submission. What she got was an actual surprise as Neo actually leapt towards her and attempted sucking her cock. While she was happy to see that Neo was taking the initiative and sucking the tip of her cock, but Ruby felt like Neo should be taught not to attempt to do anything like trying to screw her without her permission first. Standing up so that Ruby's tip popped as Neo's over plump lips that she put on her "Pissed off" act once more.

"I don't remember asking for another blowjob. I guess you still need to learn." Ruby said looking down at Neo, eyes narrowed coldy as she looked over her like she was an animal. Seeing that Neo was going to be a pain now, she had to make more adjustments and punishments. Using her powers she made it so Neo's limbs very heavy to Neo, so heavy she couldn't lift them or move them any more. With that chance she did what was impossible before and flipped Neo on her back, her hips jetting upwards as her cock dribbled, erect as all can be. Looking at Neo's legs that her knees were beet red as the pressure from her ass had taken a toll on them. Ruby soon fixed the chair so that the chair was soon looming over Neo's head, perfectly placed so when she sat that her balls would be right over Neo's head and even on her face. With that all set, Ruby looked at Neo and felt that she had doing too many changes to Neo. Maybe it was time for her to do some "self adjustments' ' to make things more interesting?With that in mind she looked to her bed and grinned teeth showing as she had just a perfect idea.

"Maybe some changes are in order?" Ruby mused as she looked down at Neo before leaving her and going to her bed. Getting into her top bunk, jumping onto her sheets that she was quick to reach under her pillow and grab the pad of paper and most importantly the magical pen that gave her all the power she would ever need in the world. Getting down from her bed with a "thump" that she started put the pen to her lips as she began thinking of what she could do to make herself better then it hit her a ton of bricks. With new inspiration that she wrote down what she thought would make things much more interesting " I have the ability to control my cock and balls completely. Also able to give my cock, balls and cum special properties and do anything I want them to do." It was simple, but it covered all the bases as now she had full control of cock and balls. She expected some kind of reaction to the change, but this time nothing really happened other than becoming a bit more aware of her cock. Seeing that was good enough she placed the pad and pen back to their placed and turned towards Neo.

"That's better." Ruby sighed as she walked over back to Neo cock swinging in the air as she made her way. As she made her way that Ruby guessed it was her turn to try making some changes to her own body. With the placement of the chair that Ruby immediately knew what she was going to do with herself. The second that she took her seat that her cock was resting on Neo's chest in the rare space that wasn't actually ruled by her surrounding tits that rested on the floor, Ruby catching a glimpse of the fact her tits were spilling droplets of milk from the tips of her nipples. Nodding that she directed herself to the fact that her giant watermelon sized balls were looming over her in a single one finger's length away from her face. That's when Ruby decided to use her abilities on herself first she thought about her musk being super entrancing and that her balls were going to get more swollen with much more virile cum.

The effects hit her quick as suddenly her balls started to feel more active than ever before. They were throbbing, but more accurately it felt like teaming with new life wanting to find its ways out of her sack and into the open world. Smiling know that the pen did its work that she didn't have to wait long until the second part of her change took effect as in the next few seconds that Neo was pressing her massive lips on the bottom of Ruby's sack as she was sucking and licking the bottom of her balls, animalistic urges pushing her to please them despite her mind trying to fight off the urges and stop what she was doing. While she was doing that Ruby was getting hard and remembered that Neo was also sporting a giant erection as well with her bitch breaker. Ruby tilted her head as it seemed rude to have open erection pointing at your soon to be mistress. With a sly smile on her face that Ruby knew that change she was going to inflict on herself next.

"Hmmm, I knew that her aroused to be under your mistress's virile nuts, but you should control yourself.No, wait I'll do it since you can barely listen." Ruby said as she eyed Neo erection and knew that it was time to fix her slut in training cock problem. Getting her own cock to full mast that Ruby began making a new change to her pre-cum. With a simple thought that Ruby had added a new ability to her pre-cum, notably being able to cause any erection to go limp. So aiming her cock over Neo's pre slop leaking dick that Ruby only applied a few droplets of her own to the front of Neo's length and watched the magic work. After a few second that it was applied that Ruby just watch Neo's cock deflate like a balloon going completely limp, and resting on her body, pre-cum still leaking on her chest. With her cock in its rightful state that Ruby wanted to test a more "expressive" type of cum on Neo.

"Much better." Ruby said as she looked at Neo's twitching, but flaccid cock leak cum all over the owner's chest. The silver eyed woman let her new ball sucker work for a few more minutes loving the feeling of the bottom of her balls getting sucked on by her bitch, even though through the connection Neo was still fighting it. Ruby began thinking of what she should do to that "tip" Neo of her service and then a wicked thought came to mind. "Thanks for the spit shine Neo. Let me give you my tip." Ruby said before getting up from her chair, she heard a soft pop as she escaped Neo's suction. Her wet balls hitting her knees as she went to Neo's right side and looked down at her before pushing her cock down, placing her tip to the massive lipped sucker. The same as before she started thinking she wanted her cum to have a more "positive" reaction on Neo. Neo, however, started to break once again.

"No more! No more!" Screamed through her lips still only getting vibrations thanks to the massive size of her lips. She tried to move her arms to get away, but she couldn't as they felt like they weighed like boulders, barely able to lift her fingers off the floor. There was even an attempt to try to move her head so that Ruby didn't have access to her mouth, but it was useless as Ruby's cock weighed on her lips and dove in between them. There was a rising fear in her chest as she just watched Ruby's massive cock twitch and throb, the tip gone from her field of vision thanks to her lips. That's when Ruby did the unthinking and jerked off her own cock for a few seconds and the reason why became apparent a few droplets of pre-cum exited the tip and touched her skin. After that Ruby smiled as something interesting was about to happen.

"MMMMMHH!!!!!" Neo screamed as her brain exploded in sensations, too many too fast that there was no time to even process anything more than a second before something was taking her attention. All of it was pleasure, but different types that her mind was forced to focus on even if it was weaker or stronger than the last. Her body spasmed slightly, but thanks to Ruby's modification that her body didn't move too much as she moved wildy on the floor. Ruby just the face that she was making, mainly Neo's mismatched eyes as ther rolled in the back of her head as her mind was shattered having her first what Ruby was thinking of calling a "braingasm". Just her brain forced to cum from all possible sensory inputs all at once, it was something Ruby was sure that was rock her world, but wondered about the side effects, but she didn't care as she was going through with Neo's "initiation" into being hers and this was just another step. When the braingasm was done, Neo looked a pitiful fucked silly as her eyes were rolled in the back of her head and said nothing else thanks her previous changes mainly her massive lips. Still found the mistress found is sexy as she knew she was the main cause of Neo's brain busting orgasm.

"What a nice face." Ruby commented as she looked at Neo's face, fucked silly and perfectly broken just like she wanted. Though looking at Neo's face that something was missing and that's when Ruby started thinking about it. After a few moments of thinking that Ruby came up with what Neo was missing, make up! Ruby thought Neo would look like with some lipstick and a bit of blush and maybe some eye liner. However, Ruby had no idea how to put on makeup since Yang was the makeup artist of the team and with a quick search in Neo memories that neither did she since she could shapeshift. So Ruby was at a bit of an impasse as she wanted to do Neo's make up, but didn't know how. So using a brain a bit that she got a idea and it was perfect if she didn't know how magic cum will. 

"Hmmm,let's see if we can make it better with a good old facial." Ruby mocked as she looked down at Neo and changed her cum from causing braingasm to make people more beautiful. This time there wasn't a single reaction from Neo when Ruby moved as her mind was a giant white out as her brain was burnt out and was in the midst of repairing itself into working order. So with Neo out of commision that Ruby didn't bother mocking or drawing anything out as pulled out her cock out of her mouth, shut Neo's pink and brown eyes for protection and then aimed her cock towards Neo's face.Jerking off her cock using her semblance to give herself speedy handjob to milk her cock to the point she had another orgasm. Having another orgasm heavier than the one that she had in the bathroom that Ruby let it rip having large ropes of cum blast all over Neo's face from chin, all over her lips and even her hair. With her face covered all Ruby did was watch as her cum went to work on Neo's face and hair.

Ruby only had to watch as her cum started acting differently then it ever had as it began dissipating like boiling water, bubbles forming on the surface. For a second, Ruby got worried as her eyes went a bit wide thinking her cum was currently burning Neo's face underneath it, but sighed in relief when she connected to Neo a bit more. To Neo's body it was the equivalent to a hot towel on her face so there was no reason to worry about it at all. With that all sorted out, Ruby just had to watch her new magical jizz do its work and she didn't have to wait long to see the results because in three minutes it was gone and Neo's whole head had been changed. Under Neo's eyes that there was a covering of mute red eye shadow that even closed made her eyes stand out a bit more prominently. Her lips were no different having a dark shade of the color, but along with their new color that's glossy substance now rested on them, giving them a permanent lipstick look. Along with those that her cum gave Neo glowing skin and more lustrous hair, but what where it ended it seemed. Seeing that Neo's face was done all pretty , Ruby smiled as she really was making Neo into a perfect "Slutazon".

"Perfect." Ruby said as she scoped the view of Neo's new face. It wasn't like it was really that much different than what it looked like before, just that it looked perfectly made up, not too much or too little, just the perfect amount. With her completely made up that Ruby wanted to have more fun with her, but that's when she felt for lack of a better word "bored" of this position. She had been on the floor the entire time that she had been captured and the silver eyed women felt bored of the singular position and wanted to do something new.``Well, I can only do so much with her on the floor, time to let her get up." Ruby said fixing it so Neo's limbs didn't feel like they weighed like beowulf resting each one individually. With that fixed, Ruby remembered that Neo couldn't lift herself with her own power because of her assets' weight. With a shrug and a smile as this reminded her that she needed to make another change to her psychic. She couldn't be a slutty amazon if she didn't have any muscle could she? "Let's give her a more "fitting" body to carry all those curves." Ruby mused as she began her connection with Neo and began to balloon her up, but instead of curves this time it was muscle.

It was much more interesting to watch someone's muscles grow as opposed watching her curves grow. Instead of one location just getting larger, there were many interconnected pieces that had to be grown and strengthened. It all started at her neck, her trapezius starting to swell as they began to push upwards from her shoulders. As the changes drifted down that they took their intended effects, her biceps, triceps swelling massively as her bone got denser to support the new mass that was connected to them. Getting to her abdomen, Neo soon was sporting an eight pack, with a small bit of outwards bumps as she has a tiny muscle gut. Her legs were that last section Ruby's modification abilities hit on their whole body muscle expansion tour. Last stop were her quads and her calves, as they thickened and strengthened vastly more than what they were before. While some of her body was covered by her tits with Ruby aura connection to her, Ruby had a very in depth view of her body in her mind.

With her mental view of Neo that Ruby wasn't going to lie that she was quite impressed how much Neo's body had to change so that her body could carry her tits and ass way more easily. Her arms were heavy and thick with muscle, much more that Glynda's own massive arms as Neo were like steel girders instead of tree trunks. The rest could be said for the rest of her body as she was much more heavily built than Glynda was and for that matter curvier as well. Arms bigger than Ruby's head and legs thicker than her waist that Ruby knew that Neo was packing a lot now, but first things first as she needed to get her off the floor to have fun with her newly made "Slutazon'' body in earnest. However, with Neo's mind in self-repair, Ruby had to be more proactive in helping Neo obey her.

"Alright slut get up." The silver eyed mistress ordered as she began to use her power on Neo's body. As she moved away, she used her power of manipulation to get Neo on her feet even as her mind was still in a black fog, barely interpreting the fact that her body was standing and the weight of her tits and ass were beginning to weigh on her. However, instead of heavy boulders they felt much lighter, more comparable to water balloons connected to her body than anything else. As Neo's body now stood in the middle of the room, eyes vacant, Ruby gave her a quick overview and liked everything that she saw. Something told her that she was going to be a favorite and that something was her throbbing cock. Looking back at Neo's face, Ruby believed that it was time to end Neo's lip torment and allow her to talk with the gift of speech Ruby had given her. There was no point of allowing her to talk again if she couldn't hear her beg herself. Snapping her fingers Ruby snapped Neo out of her mental haze and brought her back to the waking nightmare that was her initiation into the harem.

"You have anything to say...?" Ruby asked as she began shrinking Neo's lips so that she could finally speak to her and Ruby wouldn't need to listen in on her thoughts. Neo was shocked as the weight on her face started to lessen as she watched her gigantic kissers start disappearing from her line of sight. What felt minutes only happened in a few seconds as the plump flesh receded into the magical nether that it first appeared from. Soon the shrinking stopped, but Ruby made sure that she still had enough to be a perfect slut for her. Stopping at being three fingers thick still pressing against her nose and covering her chin, but no longer resting on her cleavage anymore. With her lips changed, Neo looked at her eyes and saw that she had so much glee in them, a chill went up her spine and with that Neo knew what she had to do. 

"Please...mistress...no more...." Neo begged as she wanted to fall onto her knees sot that she could be able to properly beg, but her legs refused to listen. While, this was a shock to her that it didn't stop her mind going back to where it was before her breaking, which was a raging inferno of rage and hate. She was back to threatening her in mind, wanting to torture Ruby before making her pay in full. However, with the new bodily changes that Neo's imaginenation was making sure that she was going to use her curvaceous body to her advantage. Most of her plans now adding the element smothering her with her tits or ass, either one being able to drown the rose in a mountain of flesh. Ruby watched the flashing images of her demise going through Neo's head as she gave her false plea in an attempt to get mercy that she was then going to take advantage of. Knowing this, Ruby was happy that Neo was always giving her reason to break her and turn her into a slut for the "public's" safety.

"Not yet." Ruby answered as she began to walk forwards towards Neo, her cock leading the way, brushing past Neo's own dick as the rose got closer."You're a bit too.." She paused thinking of the right way to put it, but went with the first thing that came to mind. " put together" don't work I will fix that soon..." She continued pressing forwards as the tip of her cock continued to brush Neo's cock, the two lengths grinding each other as Ruby's tip reached Neo's sack before pressing further and going into between Neo's now thunderous, and muscular thighs. Enjoying the soft texture of her skin and the steel hard muscle that lies beneath it. Neo began to tremble as her balls were being continuously stimulated with Ruby's massive cock, throbbing sending shockwaves throughout her entire ball sack. Neo wanted to remove Ruby's cock from her balls or at least get away but she couldn't, her muscle too stiff to move at all because of Ruby's doing. When Ruby stopped moving that she bit into Neo's cleavage, her arms now resting on them as she didn't want them to get buried between the former mute's gigantic tits.

"Please, stop..." Neo whimpered as she felt her balls tremble in her sack as Ruby's cock vigor and throbbing shafter reverberating, stimulating her already overstimulated nuts. Her balls twitched like they wanted to unload their torrents of cum that Ruby was making sure we're never going to leave without her consent. However, while Neo begged that Ruby peered inside her mind and knew that a part of her was still against being a bitch and refused to completely mentally submit to her and her desires. Sure Ruby could make her obey and submit to her will like stepping on grass, but since Neo was a sadistic bitch that she was going to see how she liked it when someone prolongs the pain and make their opponents suffer until they beg or break. Sadly for Neo, that Ruby wasn't interested in Neo's begging; no she wanted to see the women's mental strings break one by one until the final one snapped and she would be a broken mess that she was going to remodel into something perfect just like her perfect lovely maid Glynda.

"Nope." Ruby said as she took her hand and grabbed her large bottom lip and tugged it towards her. Neo whimpered as the tugging on her oversensitivity lips made her body shudder. However, that was just the very beginning as Ruby knew that Neo needed to be pushed farther and farther so that she broken down and lost every ounce of control of herself and finally became the blank living slate that she wanted her to be. So with that she had known that there were two things that were currently one Neo's mind. Two constant attention grabbing feelings of being overburdened by her mammary glands still swollen and the fact her balls were so painfully ready to bust with a thick load. Knowing that the fat lipped bitch's balls and tits were killing her, all she had to do was just make both of her problems way worse and then her mental state would crumble like a stale cookie. Using her connection she began making her changes to Neo, changes that would be the straw to break Neo's mental camel. Starting to thickening Neo's cum, every single drop condensed as her white batter started to become more dense and solid. That was for her nuts as for her breasts that Ruby only had to stop her lactation entirely and kick her already overloaded mammary glands and push them farther than before. With all these changes all she had to do was wait now.

Neo didn't know what Ruby was planning to do to her, but what she had already done to her became apparent very quickly. Suddenly, she felt the small relief that was at the front of her tits had stopped and that thousands of tiny explosions erupted into her tits all at once. Neo groaned as the pressure in each of her breasts skyrocketed as there was no place for the backed up milk to go. All the swelling causing her tits to painfully swell, small veins appearing as her skin turned a bit pink. As she groaned biting her lip in agony that her balls got their treatment as suddenly her balls felt like they gained twenty pounds as her cum thickened to sand. Every ounce of newly made cum added to the load as her sack stretched and stuffed thanks to the increasing volume and density of her cum. Neo felt herself going mad as her tits and balls were going to pop like balloons before her mind shattered next. With her changes set, Ruby smiled as it was time to "assess'' Neo's condition.

"Wow, look how swollen you have gotten." Ruby announced slapping her hands on Neo's pinking tits as the slap made Neo's eyes rolled into the back of her head in agony, before gutturally groaning in Ruby's face. Smiling that Ruby backed away so that she could see Neo's tits better, her cock grinding against the former mute's stiffening ball sack as she pulled away. When she was far enough out of Neo's devouring cleavage that she was able to see the full majesty of her work on Neo's tits and feel how thick she had made Neo's cum barely able to course through her balls."I can feel your sack on the tip of my cock. Feels like I am poking a sandbag." Ruby teased as she prodded the mini slutazon balls with her monstrous cock, only thrusting her hips just a little to press into them and even though it was just a few small pokes that the effect was noticeable on Neo. Every poke made her stuffed as her face turned pink as she sighed and shuttered in torment. If she could see that every poke left a dent that her cum barely filled out before Ruby made another dent.Licking her lips that Ruby looked over Neo's tits lust. "And these udders definitely need to be milk." The silver eyed mistress said before teasing her left tit's areola with her tongue. Pulling away she left Neo's tits and a string of saliva and met Neo and her desperate eyes in full view of the slutty amazon's body.

"Please...I'm going to explode..." Neo began to beg as she felt like she was going to break mentally and pop like an overfilled water balloon physically. In that moment Ruby lifted her control over Neo's body so that she could show off how badly she wanted Ruby to make it all stop. Using her thick, and powerful muscular arms to lift her milk packed tits to show her swollen sack that was heavily veined and throbbing as every heart beats coursed through the, Seeing all this that Ruby could see that Neo was finally reaching her limits and that she would soon snap and be hers mind as well as body.

"Fine." Ruby said rolling her eyes as she shrugged acting like what Neo was asking her was a complete bother that she had to attend to. Should could feel Neo relief as Ruby agreed the thought of escaping not even crossing her mind already showing how deep the rabbit hole Neo was and how deep she still had to go. "Let's see about these tits then." Ruby said smiling as her eyes locked onto Neo's swollen tits as she began walking back up to Neo. She relished the feeling as she reinstereted her cock right back between Neo's creamy thighs once again, nudging the former mute's calls once again getting another whimper and groan. When she was nice and close Ruby began playing with the impossibly full and firm tits. She was surprised to see that there was actually a challenge to be had as she could barely get her slender fingers to even sink into the taunt flesh. It was like she was trying to squeeze an overinflated basketball, telling her that Neo's montainus tits were packing a lot of pressure under the skin."Oh my. These are dangerously full! Let me help." Ruby said before glaring at a nice fat right nipple to latch her lips on and began sucking.

Neo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mind was going nuts at the feeling of her nipple being sucked on by Ruby. Her whole breast felt amazing as her hot, wet mouth suckled on her mound, the milk inside wanting to escape into it, but couldn't thanks to Ruby. Though that fact didn't remain true for long as Ruby fixed her change on Neo's breast, allowing her skin to release the backed up milk and let it flow into the women's mouth and it was bliss. The feeling of her milk almost burst forth into Ruby's mouth that Neo's mind was bathed in ecstasy as the pressure was leaving her body and being pushed somewhere else. As she suckled that Ruby made a small change to Neo's tits, nothing too huge just making it so her right tit produced vanilla flavored milk and the left one producing chocolate. It was a great change as her mouth was filled with the taste of fresh vanilla. After a few mouthfuls that Ruby had enough, but now Neo was still dying to have more forced out of her, unlucky for Ruby she had a wide variety of porn and with that variety came ideas. Unlatched her mouth from the fat nub she smiled at need as she licked her lips.

"That's really sweet." Ruby said licking her lips getting some of the left over droplets that were left on her face, but when she closed her lips a bit dribbled from the side of her mouth. The mistress wiped away the excess lactation with her arms before smiling the villainous smile that Neo had come to learn that meant Ruby had sadistic thoughts running her wicked head of hers and she was very much correct. Ruby strangely took a few steps away from Neo, a move which frightened her as she had no problem being very up close this entire time and for her to move back meant that she thought she needed the space in the first place. As Neo pondered what horrible thing Ruby was about to do Ruby only smiled as she knew things were about to get wet. "Why don't you put on a hands free show with those milkers?" Was the only thing Ruby said and surprised Neo as she didn't expect a question from Ruby. However, it became very apparent that the questions were rhetorical as suddenly Neo felt her pectorals that were buried beneath the body enveloping mound burst out in a massive flex. Their sheer size when flexed was equivalent to a thick slab of city sidewalk and that became very visible when Neo's tits fired off Milk like a hose.

"Oooooooh....." Neo moaned as she felt the pressure of her tits skyrocket as her pecs hardened as the muscle pushed her mammaries glands from behind. All the milk being forced to the front of her tits before being funneled through her nipple like a pressurized hose. Ruby watched as the arc of milk splattered against the opposite wall. When one pec dropped the other one flexed sending another liquid stream flying through the room only to hit the wall. Ruby just smiled as she watched the show as Neo's mind was losing it as pleasure, pressure and power from her body was too overwhelming to her. After another few bounces, Ruby felt her stomach settle a bit so she was "hungry". With the last forceful flex of her pec that Neo was exhausted standing up as her pussy was soaking, dribble coming from her lips and her cock beginning to rise up once more as the effect of Ruby's pre began losing its effect. With Neo panting Ruby walked back over to her and took both milk streaming nipples in her hands and smiled at her. 

"Snack Time!" Ruby grinned maddeningly as she opened her mouth as wide as she could and then shoved both of Neo's niples into her mouth Sucking as hard as she could that Neo moaned even more as the feeling of Ruby's hot, wet mouth latched on to her nipples was way more pleasant then using her pecs or have a single tit sucked. Ruby loved the mixed flavours of Neo's teats, complimenting herself as she thought was a perfect idea for the aptly named Neapolitan. As she sucked away that she felt Neo's mind sinking deeper into the relief and pleasure that she was granting her and believed that this was going to be the way to breaking into being her, but she was caught by surprise. Soon, Ruby felt something hot and throbbing pressing against the under of her cock. That's when she stopped sucking Neo's tits and stepped away only to see that Neo was erect and throbbing. With that now in sight that Ruby knew two things, one it's possible for her new abilities to wear off and that it became apparent that Neo wasn't listening and able to "control" herself. With a frown on her face and glee in her heart that she knew what she had to do

"Look who's hard again. I don't remember I still haven't given you permission to get hard." Ruby said, giving Neo almost a death glare as she glared at the tip of the offending member before locking on to her mismatched eyes, both filled with fear in dread. With her connection to her she felt the fear almost emanating, but behind it all was still a spark of resistance. From all her time with Yang and her semblance she knew that sparks always started a fire. So Ruby knew she needed to extinguish it entirely, maybe then she would start being a very good girl and she could turn her into a perfect "Slutazon'' and allow karmic justice to all that she hurt in her life. With that in mind she looked back to where she was getting her cock sucked and knew where to start her finishing touches. With a smile she pointed Blake's bed."Now go over there and bend over." Ruby commanded using her power to make sure that Neo obeyed and it did as she started making her way to it.

"Nooooo..."Neo only whimpered as she no longer had the energy to put any effort into shouting or even calling for help at this point, her body exhausted from all the teasing. Her cock made it to the bed first before the rest of her now gargantuan body did. Bending forwards that she pressed her massive milk swollen tits on the bed next before bending over the bed, pressing her gigantic wobbling ass to her domineering master. When Ruby walked over to Neo, something went a bit wrong with the instructions as she had trapped her cock between her pinking mounds on the bed. With a bit of manipulation she got Neo to adjust herself, her cock now pointing straight downwards to the floor, the tip a single pinky knuckle away from being pressed against the floor. With her bitch in the correct position that Ruby was happy to finish what Neo inadvertently started.

"I tried to make you such a perfect whore, but you're still resisting me internally." Ruby said as she started pacing back and forth behind Neo, her cock lightly brushing against Neo's ass with each turn. She was right on all marks and knew if this was anyone else she would be feeling horrible, but Neopolitain was part of Roman's crew and had ruined more lives than Ruby that a person of her size could do. So she was going to break Neo down and make Vale a better place. Changing her pre-cum this time she took three fingers worth from her dribbling cock and grinned sadistically at her targets presented rear end."So here is something that will put you in a much better mood." The silvered eyed woman said before she smeared her pre-cum on her pussy first before, using one hand to part the engulfing ass cheeks and smeared the rest on her asshole. She pulled away as she knew what was going to happen and it was glorious. 

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me ! Fuck me!" Neo howled as her body burned with the most primal desire she ever felt. The feeling of Ruby's pre-cum on both of her holes made them feeling depraved for cock , for something, for anything. The former mute shaking as her moved her ass side to side trying to entice anyone to give her what her body was going insane for. However, before she could beg again for someone to fuck her that something struck her in her balls, her legs locked so she didn't collapse to the floor. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed as it felt like both of her balls were broken at the same time as eyes rolled back for a second, head resting in her cleavage as tears ran down her eyes. A hand print marking the place that was hit and Ruby waving her hand as it had stung a bit more than she expected. When her hand stopped throbbing she grabbed Neo's multi-colored hair and pulled hard enough that it lifted her head out of her cleavage.

"You never tell me what to do. Ever!" Ruby said as she pulled Neo's hair harder as the former mute's neck craned backwards to follow her hair. After another second, Ruby let go and got on her knees and began to give a double handjob to Neo's massive cock. Ruby listened as Neo started moaning as she could feel her cum building up and getting ready to escape, but was fated never to escape without Ruby's permission."You like this? Well this is as close to cumming you get for the rest of your life. Fucking or getting fucked, even if you found dust that guarentees orgasms you will never cum ever again." She warned as she started using her semblance to give her a super speed handjob. Neo's balls twitching as Ruby pushed her to the brink and she stayed there. She couldn't get off; her body trying to react, but was missing a bodily response to trigger it. Neo groaned and wanted to cum and when Ruby heard that she decided to dangle a "escape" of her torment."Unless you want spanking that might get you to cum?" Ruby asked knowing that Neo was going to bite and the chance and she bit like a starved beowulf.

"Spank me! Spank me! Please so I can cum!" Neo screamed as she attempted to look back and look at Ruby. She was so close, so infidesimately close to describe it was to describe madness. She didn't care if it was humiliating or that it might hurt at all, all she cared about was cumming her brains out. A part of her hoping that she would cum so hard that she could blackout and when she came to that this nightmare would be over. Ruby heard all of this and knew that her wish wasn't coming true. In fact she was going to make her regret her choice very, very quickly. Getting up, Ruby let go of Neo's shaft and looked at the real estate she had just gotten. Licking her lips as it was the fattest ass that she had ever seen in her life and she had just been given the green light to paddle on that ass all day long.

"Alriiiiiiiiight. If that's what you want." Ruby said in a sing song voice as she cracked her knuckles as she looked at Neo's bubbly rear and got ready to go to town on that ass.Rubbing her hands together, Neo's getting impatience as she wiggles her ass in front of Ruby tempting her to start wailing on her rawhide as hard as she could. But Ruby had to just make a simple change. Every time she spanked her that Neo would have a certain mental reactions. When it was set up she pulled her hand back and let it strike and sink into Neo's right ass cheek her hand sinking into the flesh, her whole ass wobbling like a earthquake as she pulled away. While her hand print was forming on the surface, inside her head that Ruby was leaving another mark. " Give in. Obey your mistress. Break so that she can remake you." Neo heard the phrases speak in her head, crystal clear as if they were the only noise that could exist in her head. All the dread returned as Ruby spanked again and again the voice spoke repeating the lines, all in Neo's own voice. As Ruby spanked her has that the voice got louder, without shouting, her voice dominating her thoughts and with every time repeated she could feel her mind starting believe them. She wanted to be broken, she wanted to obey, she wanted to be remanded!

"Stop please! I'm going insane!" Neo pleaded as she tried looking back, barely catching Neo in the corner of her eye as the red rose continued to thunder down her hands on Neo's rippling bottom. Ruby continued to rain down the hit for a another few seconds, force Neo to listen to her own mind betray her as it told her to break and submit, Feeling her own will of resistance dwindle as every spank sapped more and more away. Ruby stopped after another few seconds, but even that small delay made it felt like she had continued to spank her for hours. Rolling her eyes that Ruby rubbed her hands together as she got on her knees again and wrapped her hands around Neo's dribbling cock once more.

"Okay back to jerking you off then." Ruby said as she went back to giving Neo as super speed handjob. Ruby listened as Neo began cooing as she reached the peaks of pleasure that she was never going to cross. Well, that was the true of both situation, but the spanking just let her go a little higher than the handjob, but she knew that Neo would try to back way from mentally breaking before she would notice. As she listened to Neo's moans she felt through the connection that she had already reached her limited peak and the pressure of her balls tensing trying to release the cum only for it not exiting getting to her again. After another two minutes she was right back where she was in the beginning, too close to the edge and that she needed release.

" Spank my ass I'm getting too close!" Neo screamed as she could take the handjob anymore. She knew that she shouldn't do it, but the feeling of her balls wanting to explode inside her sack was becoming too much to bear. This time she hoped that her knowledge of what was going to come with the spanking would be enough to allow her to be able to weather the storm of her own voice telling her to break for the sadistic women that was inflicting this insanity on her.

"Again?" Ruby scoffed as she let go of the offending mutli-colored slut's massive cock and stood to her full height and started spanking Neo again this time giving her fully weighted hits as Neo seemed to forget she wasn't in charge. Every hit was given full force as her muscle tensed and lingered on Neo's massive pudding like ass for a second before raising her hand for another. Meanwhile in Neo's head that voices matched Ruby's intensity, instead of being soft voices they were before that they were demanding screams. Demanding she break, demanding she be obedient, demanding that she break so that she could be remade. All that time Neo's preparations were worthless as the voice devoured her mind and nawed at her remaining will and sanity. She was close to the precipice, her sanity was crumbling as she felt herself agree with the voices. She wanted to be obedient, to be broke and remade! That realization was the mental adrenaline rush to give her enough power to break through and speak! 

"No more! You're going to drive me insane!" Neo screamed as she needed her to stop before it was too late and she fully submitted to Ruby and become a mindless puppet like Glynda seemed to be. To her surprise, Ruby stopped, heavily panting catching her breath as her lungs burned to talking the most she had in her entire life and the face she was stuck screaming her head off. As the stinging on her ass persisted, Neo noticed that Ruby hadn't started jerking her off again. As Ruby loomed over her ass that Ruby looked down at Neo's ass, annoyed it seemed Neo thought she had any choice in the matter. Rolling her shoulders she knew it was time to end playing with her and finish her resistance.

"Sure I'll stop..." Ruby said before she looked at Neo's lower body as she knew exactly what her targets were and what she was going to do to them so that she understood what place she was in. Ruby was fine with being nice and forcing Neo to choose her punishment to bring into madness and break herself mentally. But she tried to have it both ways, getting jerked off until she was on the brink and then switching to spanking to get her closer to make her cum. She was fine with her having regrets but she wasn't about to do this all day. No she felt it's gone on too long and it was time to shatter her like a sugar glass. Stepping forward, she rested her cock on Neo's ass. The shiver she got was enough to tell her that things had changed and for the very worse for her.

" Stop being so accommodating your needs!" Ruby shouted as she began spanking Neo's ass again as hard as she could as Neo' screamed in fear as the voices shouted their lines in her psyche. That wasn't all the wobbling of her ass made it so that Ruby's organ destroying cock soon fell into her crack and hotdogged her cock. But that wasn't all that Ruby was doing to Neo to finish the job she started. The rose began giving Neo's overswollen, stiffened ballsack the hardest hit that she could. The former mute was really using her healed vocal cords as she screamed her brains out in agony as every hit felt like a sledgehammer. It was complete torture as her mind drowned in pain, pressure and voices, no room for her own thoughts as the burrowed deeper and deepr into Neo's mind until the hit bedrock. That's when the impossible happened for Neo as they broke the foundation of her mind and she finally snapped.

"Just break me already! Turn me into your bitch! Just make it all stop! Neo screamed as her mind finally broke down. She didn't care about anything anymore, she needed Ruby to stop this madness by any means necessary even if that meant breaking her mind and changing her to fit her needs. That's when she stopped her hitting and pulled away, along with allowing Neo to move on her own once again and she loved the results. Neo was still bent over the bed, the only difference was that she was wagging her ass like a dog in heat; her cheeks practically clapping as she swung them side to side. Looking at the beautiful display of pure primal submission and lust that it made Ruby diamond hard and knew exactly what to do with it. Placing her tip right at her pussy and licking her lips as she pushed the entire length in the former mute's sexually starving body and love the rich feeling as the soaking wet hole put her cock into a vice grip. The only thing better was the sound and feeling of Neo's last moments of sanity.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Was the verbal sound of Neo's mind shattering, her thoughts turning to dust in the wind as they had nothing to hold them together any more. The feeling that connection to Neo gave Ruby was something like something balloon full of sand popping in your hands, once having form but now was nothing to make a formless shape. With everything done that it was time to reap her rewards as she pulled her cock out half way before licking her lips

"That's better. Now let's have fun now that you're finally broken in." Ruby said before she thrust the rest of her length into Neo's pussy at full force, breaking into her womb and stretching it around her cock. A giant bulge make her abs push more against her skin as the space behind them was forcing them outwards.Ruby waited a second letting her now broken slut's womb suck her cock with her cervix, before pulling out again and slamming right back in, her own balls slapping against Neo's swollen and stiff sack. Every time that she hit it was like she was hitting her balls on a mattress instead of supple flesh that she was accustomed to. As Neo screamed and moaned that Ruby felt Neo's balls tense and released as she was at the brink of cumming once again. Ruby smiled as now since Neo was broken and going to be submissive that it was time to "reward" her for her new loyalty.

"Now that you learned your place. I think you can cum now.''Ruby said as she used Neo's massive ass as hand holds as she fucked Neo's pussy into oblivion. True to her word that she started making changes to Neo's body once again and for once Neo was going to love them so much. First was simply, lightening Neo's load, thinning out her cum so it was a lot more malleable, but still had some thickness to it. Neo's ballsack visually softened as it lost a lot of its stiffness that was imposed by Ruby's bodily change. Now, that her sack was a bit drooping a bit more that Ruby was happy to feel that her balls were no longer slapping a sandbag anymore and instead hitting Neo's poor over abused testecales. Of which were now allowed to freely cum thanks to Ruby removing that barrier as well, allowing Neo's body to finally trigger an orgasm. And boy did she as Ruby's ram rod and fat sack pushed her over the edge the second she could finally go off the cliff of pleasure and drown in the abyss of ecstasy. With her cock stiffening and balls seizing her time had finally cum.

"FUCK!" Was the only thing that Neo screamed as her cock spewed cum like a broken faucet as her cum shot so hard into the floor that Ruby's upper thigh got soaked in some as she unloaded all of the floor with her spunk and it didn't stop.I'M JIZZING MY BRAINS OUT!" She cried out as Ruby continued to pound away her feet getting soaked in the massive puddle that was forming as Neo's was blowing her load by the gallons all over the dorm's wooden floor. Ruby continued to fuck the former mute making sure that she forced every drop out of those the newly broken slut's balls since she had complained about them so much. After a few more minutes Neo fell silent and her orgasm had ended. Barely using the connection or even seeing her face that Neo was gone. Eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her tongue hung out of the fucked silly face she had plastered on it. With Neo finally calmed down and broken, it was time for the finishing touches to this whole "process" that she had put Neo through.

"Well now that your brain's broken let's fix it up." Ruby said as she pulled her cock out, thin string connecting her cock to her pussy. Looking at her glistening cock that she smiled as she thought this was a good sign Neo pussy was going to be a great for future occasions. Walking around the bed that Ruby gave Neo's ass a nice tap to show her appreciation of her good work watching it jiggle before making her way to face Neo. Just like she expected that Neo was completely checked out mentally. Perfect for her as Ruby was just the person to fill in that empty space. Looking into Neo's eyes, she smiled as she opened her connection to Neo and focused on her mind. She had a lot of work to do, but she knew Neo would be better for it. It took a moment to consider what she should make Neo, but then the idea hit her. If she was the boss of her harem, that she would need a secretary and looking at Neo would make a very hot secretary.

"You're my new secretary. You're going to dress up like a nice slutty professional, but you'll always be happy to make me cum. You love doing your job and most of all me and serving me. That's your life now. A super secretary that knows how to use every inch of her body to please and serve me and do every part of her job." Ruby said looking in Neo's eyes as she began making the changes to her mind. Everything that she said was becoming true as she implanted love for Ruby, a new professional demeanor, along with some very important things that she knew would be useful like keeping books, organization, finances and more. Ruby didn't know how far those abilities would go in the long run, but she liked her sluts to be fully entrenched in their roles, even if they didn't need to be. With her new secretary skills along with an assload of sexual knowledge of acts, how to perform them perfectly and other things that Ruby was pleased with what she had done and now it was time to see the results. With a simple thought Ruby rebooted Neo's brain, in a few seconds that Neo blinked, eyes clear and aware. Seeing that Neo was awake and aware it was time to see her new slutazon was finally ready.

"How are you feeling?" The silver eyed mistress asked, wondering what the full results were going to be. She had done the same with Glynda before, but she really wasn't sure if it varied person to person. She still had a strong connection to Neo so she could stop her if things got weird, but it seems like she didn't need to as Neo got up and then put her hands in front of her and smiled.

"Perfect, Mistress. How can I serve you today?" Neo asked, smiling at Ruby genuinely as she wanted nothing more to service her mistress. It was all gone, the resentment, the fear, even the memories of what had just happened to her just recently. All that Neo knew that she needed to care about was the fact that she was her mistress's secretary and that it was her job to please her and take care of specific things when asked. Seeing this, Ruby cock bobbed as it was throbbing wanting to take Neo the whole nine yards and test her skills fully now that she was a remade woman. However, that was when she scrolled lit and rang as Ruby had received a message. Going to grab it that she read the sender and her smile turned into an actual frown for once. It was from Ozpin and opening it she saw that he needed to speak to her immediately.

"Fuuuuuuck." Ruby moaned as she threw her head back as she didn't want to go, but knew she had to. Looking at the message, that there wasn't a specific time set, so she guessed that she had a bit of free reign when to show up. Looking up at Neo Ruby guessed that she had to for a quickie before she had to leave to go meet him. "Well a quick titjob should do."Ruby said to herself before shrugging her shoulders and smiled at Neo."Neo if you could, can you use those massive tits of yours to make me cum before my meeting?" Ruby asked as she laid down in Blake's bed and let her legs dangle as she presented her balls and cock to her new secretary. 

"Of course, mistress." Neo answered as she walked over to Ruby's position and began her first assignment of being Ruby's secretary. Taking Ruby's massive that she guided the massive head into her mouth and took it. Ruby remembered she hadn't changed some parts of Neo so she hastily made them; making sure that she'd always been able to take her cock and wouldn't damage her body at all. With that quick change that Neo began taking Ruby's massive head into her mouth and soon the rest of her cock. As Neo stuffed her gullet with her mistress's cock that she used her titanic arms to lift her gigantic tits and wrapped them around Ruby's meat spire. Ruby cooed as she loved the soft. but the heavy weight of Neo's breasts being pressed surrounding her cock. Soon, Neo got to the base of Ruby's cock, throat stretched, veins visible as Neo began bobbing her head up and down slobbering over her mistress's mighty pole.

"Ohhhh, yeah that's good.." Ruby moaned as she felt pleasure from Neo's amazing titjob. Glynda was right to say she was worth a least sucking cock as Ruby felt like her cock was melting her throat as it constricted around her entire length. As she happily got her first titjob from the new secretary that she knew that she didn't exactly have time to savour it at all. While she was reluctant to do so that she knew that she needed to hurry things along a bit"Neo, can you hurry up a bit, please? I have to go soon." Ruby asked as she learned forwards so that she could meet eyes with her secretary. Neo's only response was to nod before kicking it into overtime bobbing her head a lot faster, as she jerked off Ruby's saliva covered cock with her unworldly tits, milk coming out of her nipples and running down her breasts onto Blake's bedding. Ruby's eyes rolled back into her head as he didn't expect Neo to be so good. She was way better than Glynda as she could almost feel Neo trying to suck the cum right out of her nuts.

"Fuck you're so good!"The mistress exclaimed as she felt her balls begin twitching as her cock throbbed maddeningly in Neo's mouth. Her secretary used her tongue to tickle the underside of her cock as mouth and tits did the rest to jerk her off. With a massive howl that Ruby came, her cock a volcano that was spewing cum for lava and Neo drank it, she drank it all. Every time that Ruby's cock fired off a rope of cum that Neo sucked it like a black hole, not a single drop escaped as she swallowed everything single droplet of her mistress's spunk. Neo’s abdomen swelling as more and more seed was settling in her gut, making her abs stretched out, the secretary easily looking pregnant.As Ruby's came to a near close that Ruby had an idea."Neo, stop sucking my cock please!" Ruby said and Neo obeyed as her lips left her cock."Now get on your knees." Once again Neo obeyed and Ruby got up as she began jerking off her cock in front of Neo's face.``Here's a gift for your hard work." Ruby used her semblance to build up one last blast and unloaded on Neo's face once again. While it wasn't as big as the first, Neo's face had a light layer of a cum face mask. The real surprise was the fact she had just implanted a small command to play herself when she was bored. Now, finished that Ruby left to get her clothes, deciding to get rid of Neo’s cum gut by increasing her digestion so her stomach was back to her muscled glory in a matter of seconds. That was when Neo knew it was over and that she needed to tend to Ruby.

"Thank you mistress." Neo said as she got up and wiped her face with Blake's blanket and went over to Ruby and held her clothes as her mistress got dressed for her meeting. As Ruby finished getting dressed, shrinking her own cock to wear panties out to her meeting with Ozpin. When she was fully dressed she grabbed her scroll and got ready to leave to meet the headmaster. "Anything you need done while your gone?" Neo asked putting her hands together, causing her bust to thrust forwards a bit as if she was presenting it to Ruby. Ruby paused as she didn't expect Neo to ask a question like that or to wipe her face for that matter. Luckily, looking at the remains of what happened this week, Blake running away from Zwei dropped her binder full of notes and now they were disorganized. Now, lucky for her that she had Neo and that gave the secretary something to do while she was gone. Unfortunately, Neo wasn't going to play with herself, but that really didn't matter in the end so shrugged it off and focused on the organization of her papers.

"Yes actually. Could you organize my papers?Zwei got into it with Blake and I haven't had time to rearrange them." Ruby asked as she gestured to the mess of papers that were on her desk, an open three ring binder ready to accept the scatter notes at any time. With her goal now given that Neo was ready to give it her all to please her mistress and help her with this task.

"Of course. I try to have it done by the time you return." Neo said smiling as nodded her head respectfully towards Ruby. With a smile that she thanked Neo before leaving to meet with Ozping. "Have a good day mistress." Neo said she closed the door behind her. When the door was closed, Neo looked at the pile of paper and smiled as she was going to make it perfect for Ruby's return and make her happy. As she walked towards Ruby's desk, she noticed that she had a bit of cum in her cleavage that she must have missed what she wiped her face. Feeling naughty that she scooped the remains of the cum with a single digit and drank it. Neo got a massive buzz in her brain as she felt really good by the time she got to Ruby's desk. Seeing all the papers that she looked through some of them and saw that they were mostly her own notes. Luckily for Ruby she numbered them, seeming to predict this situation and made it easy to organize. With the situation's scope in mind that she Neo began shifting through the papers organizing them by number as sorted through them. However, the task had become tedious very quickly as Ruby's cum started to affect her.

As Neo went through Ruby's notes , her body began to work on what her mistress's cum had implanted her to do. Without really thinking about it that Neo took her right hand and began masturbating with it. She was fully aware what she was doing, but saw it as a coping mechanism to get something out of the tediousness of her task.Groping her massive right tit as she looked through another paper before checking it against another one. Only when she needed to reorder that stack that she was able to pull her hand away before it promptly returned to her breast getting her aroused as she worked for her mistress. As the secretary continued her work, the effects of her toying with her breast started to show as her cock started to get hard, her cock hitting the underside of Ruby's desk. That's when she stopped toying with her breast and started to full blown masturbate as she began stroking her massive cock as she worked on organizing the rest of Ruby's papers.

"Mistress does have a lot of papers." Neo commented as she continued jerking off her cock, slowly building faster and faster, the only reprieve that she had was that once in a while that she would need to just rearrange the places of the paper so they were ordered numerically. As she looked through them that she noticed the subject that Ruby notes were all about. There was a constant focus on grimm and their biology as well even though that on defeat that they turned into ashes. Still, with this information that Neo understood what she was at least organizing now.

"Well these look like all of the papers from her grimm class." The secretary said as she continued looking through papers, this time taking a small bit of time to look at the material. While she glanced at her mistress's work, a decent amount of notes while the borders of the pages were covered in doodles and weird notes. Some looked like grimm themselves while others were just random drawings like roses, a dogs butt and other mindless assortments of things that must have been running through her mind during the class lecture. Looking at the stack of paper that was in front of her that she was nearly done. The same could be said with her cock as she was starting to dribble at the tip as her cock was swelling as it was getting ready to blow once more; balls slightly recovering from the literal mind breaking orgasm that she endured what actually was an hour ago. Without her really noticing that she was in full swing as she was jerking off her cock as fast as she could, only stopping to use the bother of her hands to organize the former clutter of papers that were on her mistress's desk.

Neo was reaching the peak of her task as she had all the papers in order and now all she had to do was to place them into the binder and seal the three metal rings and finish. Using both of her hands that she lined up the pages with the binder rings and placed them inside the book. When they were nice and well placed in the binder that she "clicked'' shut the rings and closed the binder entirely. With her task done that means Neo was now fully bored and with her other hand free that Neo was masturbating at full speed. Using both hands that Neo's was able to jerk off at full force. It was only when she hit the peak she realized she should have gone into the bathroom to limit the damages. Pointing downwards she coated the floor with another puddle of cum. While not as big as the one from before that Neo knew she had to clean up so Ruby wouldn't find out she was masturbating on the job without her permission. Getting a mop and bucket she cleaned the second cum puddle before cleaning the first one. By the time she was done she had just flushed the last bucket of cum down the toilet and put away the bucket and mop as Ruby returned from her meeting with Ozpin. As Ruby walked in that she saw the binder was complete and that Neo had gone the extra mile and even cleaned up the mess she had made

"Well done, Neo." Ruby congratulated before she looked at her scroll and looked at the time. Her teammates were going to be back any minute and that she knew it was going to be a problem. Even with the pen making it that they don't notice any bodily changes that she was sure as shit that Yang was going to notice the women that kicked her ass on a train. That's when she decided it was time go have Neo depart and her rest from her transformation into her "Slutazon" secretary. So getting the magic pen she gave Neo her official secretary uniform. It was a simple pink jacket with matching mini skirt. Her jacket very open, nearly showing off her tits in their entirety, her areola peeking from the sides as well as her ass barely covered along with her cock. Her high heels were specially made to withstand her new weight and were a simple black. With that done that she gave Neo a special school uniform that was going to shape shift. Using pen she put Neo's new uniform on and smiled as she was finished with her now. "Why don't you go back to your dorm for the rest of the day." Ruby told Neo as she put the pen and pad away and smiled at her secretary.

"Alright Mistress. Have a happy day" Neo said before she nodded and walked passed Ruby to the door. As she opened the door, Ruby changed her back to her normal form losing all the muscle and curves that Ruby had made her gain. As Neo closed the door behind that Ruby switched her mind back into her normal, villainous state, but Ruby had some planned changes to make. First of all that she shifted Neo's mind that she was a bit over Roman and saw Ruby of a possible relationship. Seeing her as a good candidate to have fun with and maybe turn her to her and Cinder's side. Of course as they began meeting more and talking more that Ruby planned for her to join Ruby's side and be her shared lover with Glynda. With those changes set that Ruby dampened her connection to Neo to the back of her mind. Missing the parts where Cinder asked where the hell had she been and Neo stating that she had gotten caught by Ruby but was able to put her at ease enough not to inform Glynda what happened supposedly in the dorm. Stretching her arms that Ruby jumped in her bed and collapsed in it. 

"Well that was interesting." Ruby said as she opened her scroll and began browsing the internet for parts for Crescent Rose. There were parts in stock, but still all of them were out of her price range. As she looked at the parts she wanted and thought of ways to get money for them that a thought came to mind. She had made Neo her secretary and Glynda her maid, both of those jobs being very recent and important. But most of all could be useful for reigning in the lien.``Maybe I should start putting my harem to use?" Ruby jumped out of her head and began thinking. She was sure that she could find ways to use them to get money easily. Both of them were perfect sluts already and she was sure that there plenty of people that would pay out the nose to be with them for a night of get a specific sex out of them. As she began mulling over the ideas of using the Slutazon harem that she was making to also supply her with lien she looked out the window into the courtyard. Looking out into the window she saw couples kissing and going on dates with each other and that spawned a new idea.``Though, I suppose a date with them first wouldn't be out of the question. I mean might as well show the world what I got." Ruby said as she knew she was about to go on her first date with literally the biggest, sexiest bitches in Remnant. That feeling was only compounded when her scroll rang and she saw she had messages from Glynda. Opening them that Ruby smiled as it was her slutty amazon covered in cum head to toe. The only words being "MISTRESS THANK YOU!!!!" as she scrolled through the dozens of photos. Grinning that Ruby knew that this was the start of something glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down. What will happen next find out one M.R.S.S!


End file.
